


A tu lado para siempre. (Completo)

by CandySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cat Sherlock, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Separations, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño gato le pide un único deseo a la luna: Estar a lado de la persona que ama, para siempre. El fic esta completo sólo que no sé como ponerle completo en AO3 xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformación.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un regalo para mi Jawn, fue un experimento del cual sólo pensaba hacer dos capis pero se alargó la trama xD

John Watson corría desesperado para llegar a St. Barts, se había quedado dormido cuando estudiaba  para el examen de hoy, era inconcebible, un error como aquel podría interferir en sus planes de convertirse en Médico Militar, eso nunca, debía llegar a como diera lugar, estaba más que preparado para el examen.  Sus pies se tambalearon y casi cae al suelo cuando de un callejón salió disparado un gato negro perseguido por un perro del mismo color.

John se detuvo a recuperar el aliento mientras seguía con la mirada a los animales quienes ahora cruzaban la calle sin importarles la presencia de coches, el ágil gato saltó el capó de un auto que frenó y chirrió las llantas, el perro sólo lo esquivó y siguió persiguiendo al indefenso gato hasta atraparlo al llegar a la calle contraria, todo porque otro perro color de color crema le cerró el paso como si de una emboscada se tratara. Desde la esquina contraria, John podía escuchar los maullidos que lanzaba el gato y los gruñidos de los perros bravucones, la escuela estaba a una esquina y sólo faltaban cinco minutos, pero aquel gato estaba sufriendo un injusto ataque.

John cruzó la calle y comenzó a ahuyentar a gritos y patadas a los perros, estos estaban reacios a soltar a su presa y hasta intentaron morder a John pero este no se dejó intimidar y al final ahuyentó a los agresores quienes dejaron a su víctima con varias lesiones sangrantes y tambaleando para intentar ponerse de pie. El chico se acercó al gato y este le siseó en advertencia, estaba malherido pero aún así se negaba a que un extraño lo tocase.

-Tranquilo voy a ayudarte, por favor.- John acercó lentamente una mano y el felino lo observó con ojos desconfiados, siseó bajo.

-¿Quieres morir aquí? Mira que por salvarte he dejado pasar algo…-se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a discutir con una criatura que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, o eso creyó porque el gato negro caminó dos pasos hacia su mano y se derrumbó encima de ella, desmayado.

 

* * *

 

John regresaba a su casa agotado y con la camisa llena con la sangre que había fluido horas antes  de las heridas de su ahora protegido,  había llegado al hospital veterinario justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida y luego de esperar horas en las que no sabría si el felino sobreviviría, regresaba en taxi con el gato negro durmiendo entre sus brazos. Subió a su habitación. Agradecía que su madre y su hermana Harry se hayan ido unos días con sus tíos porque si no tendría que dar largas explicaciones. Sus sábanas más gruesas las extendió a un costado de la cama y ahí depositó suavemente al gato quien aún estaba bajo el poder de algún anestésico.

Se metió al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha, en sus pantaloncillos tintineó un sonido metálico, metió  su mano para sacar un sofisticado collar de piel azul con una plaquita escrita que decía “Sherlock”, al reverso de ésta decía “Víctor Trevor xxx-xxxx” más tarde se encargaría de localizar al aparente dueño del gato.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía planeado qué decir a los profesores como disculpa, pero aun así sabía que tendría que presentar un examen extraordinario, lo que ahora le preocupaba era que iba a dejar a Sherlock sólo en su casa. El gato lucia mareado, los medicamentos habían sido bastante fuertes y no había probado bocado, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué comían los gatos?

Su teléfono sonó, era Molly.

-John, hoy vas a venir, ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, no te preocupes si iré y… ¿Molly tú tienes gatos cierto?

-Sip, Toby… ¿Por?

-Ahh, y ¿Qué come?

 

John fue rápido a comprar el alimento en lata que Molly le había recomendado, lo sirvió animadamente y lo puso enfrente del gato que lo veía sin emoción. Sherlock se acercó con sigilo y olisqueó el alimento, dio media vuelta y volvió a tumbarse en las sábanas.

-No has comido nada, anda, necesitas fuerza para recuperarte.- el gato pareció bufar sonoramente pero no se movió de su sitio.

-Vamos sólo un poco.- John acercó su mano al lomo del felino y este se movió algo brusco y le siseó, luego volvió a desplomarse pesadamente, aún le fallaban sus fuerzas.

-¿Ves? Ni fuerza tienes para defenderte, ahh pero que hago, estoy hablando con un gato que no entiende nada de lo que digo, llegaré tarde de nuevo si no me apuro y tú eres un malagradecido.- John se incorporó y se sorprendió al notar que el gato lo veía fijamente, era la primera vez que reparaba en sus ojos, los enigmáticos ojos del gato parecían poseer diferentes tonalidades que si no fuera por la bruma del cansancio estaría seguro que brillarían como una gema.

-Mira, me voy, estamos en exámenes y no tardaré, por favor come algo y no destruyas mi habitación.- John sabía lo tonto que era hablar con el gato pero aún así no había podido dejar de hacerlo.

Al finalizar el examen, John se había lanzado a su apartamento pero en el camino se  encontró  con Mike quien lo invitó a ver un partido de rugbi, el rubio se había negado pero la insistencia era demasiada y al final aceptó.  El juego estaba asombroso y las animadoras eran una fuerte distracción por lo que John olvidó por completo que había un gato en recuperación en su apartamento y que debía llamar a su dueño para informarle, cuando recordó, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y ni tiempo le dio de despedirse de Mike quien sólo lo vio desaparecer corriendo en la calle. Una enorme luna llena comenzó su lento ascenso pero John no podía detenerse a admirarla, Sherlock podría haber hecho destrozos en su cuarto, podría haberse abierto sus heridas, la culpa lo carcomía. Llegó sudoroso a su habitación y pudo ver en el suelo una enorme masa negra moverse con marcados espasmos, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su habitación y John estaba demasiado asustado por lo que estaba viendo como para encender la luz. La masa negra comenzó a crecer, el denso pelaje fue sustituido por una piel blanca y tersa, las patas en brazos y piernas y la cara felina en un apuesto y varonil rostro, el último atisbo del pelaje quedó en el cabello que ahora dejaba ver unos marcados rizos y…en otro lado que John daba gracias a la oscuridad por no poder ver bien. El gato negro ahora era un apuesto chico como de la edad de John. El rubio estaba aterrorizado, pudo sentir como una mirada de odio se dirigía hacia él.

-Dijiste que no tardarías.- dijo el ex felino con voz grave y rasposa, John estaba demasiado impactado como para articular palabra.- dijiste que no tardarías y tardaste, todos los humanos, son unos mentirosos.

 

* * *

 

-Creo que lo amo señora luna.- un pequeño gato le hablaba a una luna llena que se alzaba desafiante en el cielo nocturno de Londres, Sherlock, un gato de 4 meses se encontraba sentado en la ventana del apartamento que compartía con su joven dueño Víctor.

-Lo único que recuerdo es a él  y sé que debí tener antes una madre, es obvio, pero ahora lo tengo a él, me cuida y está pendiente de mí, pero siempre trae a esas chicas que me aplastan diciéndome que soy lindo, es normal que las rasguñe aunque luego él se enoje conmigo.- la luna sólo le devolvía  su brillo, y el pequeño felino siguió con su aparente conversación unilateral.

-¿Cómo que no sé qué es el amor? Claro que sé…es…es…el me cuida y….yo lo quiero ¿Ehh? ¿Amor maternal dices? Él no es mi mami.- Sherlock siseó.- quiero estar con él para siempre quiero ser un humano por favor.- la luna pareció darle alguna respuesta negativa ya que Sherlock comenzó a maullar en un evidente llanto gatuno.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida ha de ser corta? Así no puedo seguirle.

-Sherlock ¿Qué haces trepado en la ventana?-el apuesto joven levanto al gatito y lo acunó entre sus brazos.- ¿Estás llorando?- el gatito maulló como dándole una respuesta negativa y el chico comenzó a reír.- ven te serviré tu comida.

 

Sherlock comenzó a abrir sus ojos, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo y la cálida sensación que tenía cada vez que soñaba ese recuerdo se desvaneció dejándole el mismo sentimiento que lo acompañaba siempre. Dolor. Ahora que comenzaba a despertar también tenía otra clase de dolor, un dolor físico por todo su cuerpo, se llevó una mano al rostro y…espera ¿Mano? Miró ambas manos y luego su cuerpo, que ahora parecía estar cubierto por esas telas que los humanos llaman ropa.

-Ya…ya  despertaste….- el chico rubio estaba de pie, aun  se notaba el asombro en su rostro pero ahora que lo analizaba, el joven en su cama era…hermoso. Pero antes era un gato y ahora…

-Puedo oír tus pensamientos desde aquí, es molesto.- dijo Sherlock con el tono de voz de enfado.

-¿También puedes leer la mente?- la voz de John era de sorpresa, Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No soy un… ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes?...Adivino…no soy eso.- hizo afán de levantarse de la cama pero cayó de rodillas a un costado de la cama. John se apresuró a ayudarlo y Sherlock simuló un siseo felino que a John le hizo tanta gracia que explotó a carcajadas.

-Tú, joder, realmente eres un gato.-John ayudó a sentar en la cama a un ofendido Sherlock.

-Aún estas muy agotado del ataque de ayer, es mejor que descanses…no sé qué rayos está pasando pero me lo explicarás.- John se dirigió a la cocina y ahora Sherlock había cambiado su expresión por una de incredulidad. El chico rubio estaba demasiado afectado anoche, pero ahora, parecía estar divertido por la situación. Cuando sucedió su transformación el ex felino creyó que lo iban a echar a patadas pero en vez de eso, John le prestó ropa y su cama ¿Qué clase de humano era ese?

-Preparé unos huevos revueltos pero… no sé si comas eso… aún tengo otra  lata de comida  de gato… no sé qué quieras comer.- el humano había regresado de la cocina e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No como.-hizo un infantil puchero y John le respondió con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Sherlock.

-Sé que eres un gato inteligente y no tengo que decirte el por qué debes de comer,  mientras más rápido te recuperes más rápido podrás volver… a tu casa…

-No tengo casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero.- el rubio desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche en donde había dejado asentado el collar perteneciente a Sherlock, éste lo siguió con la mirada y al ver el objeto tuvo una  repentina explosión de ira,  aventó el collar al suelo de un manotazo y volvió a sisear.

-¡No tengo casa, y él no es mi dueño!- el chico de rizos comenzó a respirar rápido y a volver intentar levantarse.

-¡Ey no! ¡Vas a volver a lastimarte!- John no quiso que su voz sonara muy ruda pero parecía haber surtido efecto porque Sherlock detuvo sus intentos de escape y volvió a la cama, sus ojos denotaban asombro.

-Parece como si estuvieras preocupado por mi.-dijo el joven en la cama y el rubio se puso de varias tonalidades.

-Lo… algún día seré médico, es… es un impulso de ayudar que… no puedo evitar.-ahora con la luz del día podía ver los ojos de Sherlock y…eran tan hermosos como su receptor.  

-Eres un humano raro.-el ex felino desvió la mirada pero  ahora una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en una semi-sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco eres un gato muy normal que digamos.-Sherlock se volteó ofendido pero al toparse con la sonrisa risueña del rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad.

-Hoy no iré a clases, yo… necesito saber qué es esto, por qué te pasó esto ¿Podrías contármelo?-el chico de cabello azabache pareció pensar un momento pero luego alzo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

 

* * *

 

Hasta aquí por el momento, ¿Dudas comentarios? ¿Qué les gustaría que pase?


	2. El primer día como humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los que tengan gatos entenderán más jaja y pues preguntaba si creían que tener lemon sería raro porque Sherlock aún tiene mentalidad de gato pero ya he resuelto ese problema...se aceptan comentarios al respecto y me gustaria saber que cosas les gustaría que añada n_n gracias por leer.

-Fue un regalo, de la Luna.  
-Regalo… no sabía que la Luna pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
-Los humanos no saben nada del universo que les rodea, todos son idiotas.  
-Bueno, gracias.

John acercó una silla al costado derecho de la cama en donde Sherlock estaba recostado, había suficiente espacio como para que se sentara en su cama pero no deseaba asustar al chico de rizos. Sherlock aún lucia algo desconfiado pero no se veía del todo incómodo con la presencia de John.

-¿Te quedarás así con ese cuerpo?- el chico en la cama miró sus piernas extendidas sobre el lecho, movió los dedos de sus pies.  
-No.-volvió su vista a John.- sólo el tiempo que dure la Luna llena.  
-¡Siete días!- el rubio se levantó de un brinco de su silla.- ¡No puedo tenerte en mi cuarto por siete días! Mi madre y mi hermana regresan en dos días.-John se pasaba nerviosamente la mano entre sus cabellos, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.- ¡No creerán nada y podrían pensar…- el timbre de de la puerta llegó a oídos de ambos, John le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada a Sherlock, no podía ser que las mujeres hayan regresado antes de tiempo… ¡No podía ser!   
-No hagas ruido.-John bajo apresurado de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-¡Hola John!-la imagen de Molly en la puerta lo hizo tranquilizarse, momentáneamente.  
-Hola Molly que sorpresa.- John no invitaría a pasar a la chica pero ésta tenía otros planes.  
-Sé porque no fuiste a las escuela John Hamish Watson, a pesar que tu curso está en exámenes.- la chica lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- dime ¿Dónde lo tienes?  
Por un momento la sangre dejó de correr en el cuerpo del joven pero luego de segundos se dio cuenta que era imposible que Molly supiera realmente que la pasada Luna llena, un gato al que le había salvado la vida se había convertido en un hombre frente a sus ojos.  
-A el gato… si bueno, lo estoy cuidando, está algo enfermo y…  
-¡Oh lo sabía!- la chica quiso colarse a la casa de John pero éste se lo impidió interponiéndose, la chica lo miró confuso.  
-Es que… mi casa si, está terriblemente en desorden ya sabes lo que te conté que mi madre y hermana no están, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo, me daría mucha pena contigo. La chica rodó los ojos.  
-Tienes un gato enfermo y sabes muy poco de gatos y mira.- levantó una bolsa de compras a la altura de la cara de John.- traje unos juguetes y comida para el pequeño… ¿O pequeña?  
-Es gato y enserio Molly te agradezco que te preocupes pero ya lo han revisado por un veterinario y esta algo sedado, no quiero despertarlo es algo arisco.- el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en que ya estaba puliendo de mejor manera sus mentiras, y supo que no debería sentirse orgulloso.  
-Oh, entiendo.- la cara de decepción de Molly hizo que a John se le estrujara el pecho.- entonces ¿No puedo verlo ni un ratito?  
-Lo siento Molly, hay que dejarlo descansar, cuando esté mejor te prometo que lo conocerás.- fingió una sonrisa.   
-Al menos dale esto, cuando se recupere podrá jugar con este erizo de juguete, me recordó un poco a ti.- sacó el peluche de erizo que tenía un gracioso suéter beige y lo apretó entre sus manos, emitió un chillido.  
-Ammm gracias pero…  
-Pero nada, toma y cuando se sienta mejor quiero verlo ¿Oíste? –La chica parecía algo herida y John podría jurar que pequeñas lagrimillas luchaban por salir de sus ojos antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. “John, John, John te irás al infierno” pensó el rubio sintiéndose de lo peor, odiaba hacerle eso a la dulce Molly.  
Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina, recordó que una prioridad ahora era ver que su protegido comiera algo. Regreso a su habitación y se encontró con Sherlock con una pierna fuera de la ventana.  
-¿Qué haces?- el rubio se acercó y tomó al azabache de la camisa de pijama, lo jaló, el aludido se volteó y le gruño apartando su brazo de un manotazo. Un rasguño adornó la piel de John.  
-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya me siento mejor, debo irme.- el chico de rizos pasó a lado de John caminando torpemente, se notaba que aún no perfeccionaba el acto de caminar.  
-¿Y a dónde se supone que irás? Dijiste que no tenias casa.- el rubio le gritó y Sherlock se detuvo.- ya no eres un gato, no puedes esperar dormir en la calle y no morir de frio.  
-Morir sería preferible.  
-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo!- el rubio se puso a un palmo de distancia.- no me estoy arriesgando por ti a lo tonto.  
-Pues lo eres, no tenías la obligación.  
-¡Ya cállate!- Sherlock tenia de nuevo esa cara de asombro en la que abría enormemente sus ojos, John no se dejó hipnotizar esta vez.- dices que los humanos somos idiotas, tal vez tengas razón porque ahora que eres uno estás actuando como un tremendo idiota.-Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás y John resopló buscando calmarse.- mira, te salve la vida, en cierto modo estoy contigo en esto, ya no eres un gato y eres inútil como humano, lo sabes, apenas y puedes caminar.  
-No voy a ser la “obligación” y la “molestia” de nadie.- el chico respondió con enojo pero también se escapó un poco del dolor que intentaba disimular.   
-No lo eres, lo hago porque quiero ayudarte.- John bufó y sonrió.- aún no me queda muy claro lo de la Luna pero es algo… ¡fantástico! Sea cual sea la razón por la que se te entregó este regalo, no creo que pase muy a menudo ¿O sí?  
Las facciones de Sherlock se suavizaron, sonrió de medio lado y habló en un susurro mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana.- me costó convencerla.  
-Oh…- y John pensó en que si el convertirse en humano era algo que él deseaba, entonces ¿Por qué ahora prefería morir?- hagamos esto, te quedaras el tiempo que dure tu transformación, te dará tiempo de recuperarte de tus heridas y luego…te buscare un hogar…  
-No necesito un hogar, soy perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir en mi forma normal.-por unos segundos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con el ceño fruncido.- acepto quedarme sólo por estos días.  
-Bien.- el rubio se alejó hacia la puerta.- creo que subiré todo lo que hay para comer, algo de eso debe gustarte.  
-Dudo que tengas algo que me agrade, pero en vista que no tengo opción voy contigo.  
-Hay escaleras.   
-Lo he notado, si voy a tener este cuerpo un tiempo quiero aprender a usarlo.- John no supo porque se ruborizó, sólo asintió y bajó primero las escaleras mientras el otro observaba atento.  
-Sujétate del barandal e imita lo que hice.- Sherlock estaba demasiado concentrado para contestar, se sujeto firme al barandal con la mano izquierda y dio un paso, luego otro y otro.   
Un caracol podría haberlo rebasado pero al fin pudo bajar. John se sentía orgulloso, y Sherlock más. El rubio le señaló la silla, el azabache se sentó con cautela observando los platillos sobre la mesa.  
-Los huevos revueltos y la comida de gato ¿Qué prefieres?- Sherlock olisqueó ambos platillos, sacó la lengua para probar los huevos revueltos, su gesto indicó que le desagradaba, posó su mirada en John y se acerco a él, demasiado cerca.  
-¿Qué?- el chico de rizos, se acercó a su rostro y olisqueó, John se quedó petrificado.  
-Quiero lo que tu comiste.- el rubio reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
-Pero no he comido nada, sólo me tome un vaso de leche.  
-Quiero eso.-el ex felino comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina olisqueando, John sirvió un poco de leche en una taza.- toma.- Sherlock se acercó y comenzó a beberlo como hacen normalmente los gatos, John se quedó admirando sus movimientos.  
-Es molesto que me vean comer.  
-Oh lo siento, es que es gracioso.- Sherlock frunció el ceño pero siguió comiendo.  
John tomó la bolsa en donde Molly había traído comida y juguetes para gato.- supongo que no necesitarás esto, se lo daré a la vecina, ella tiene un gato.- John sacó el pequeño erizo de peluche y lo puso enfrente del otro chico que ya había terminado de tomar la leche.- ¿Ni siquiera te gustan los juguetes?- Sherlock se quedó mirando el objeto y lo aplastó con la mano, el juguete chilló.  
-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- y Sherlock volvió a aplastarlo una y otra vez, luego lo lanzó al suelo y fue a tomarlo de nuevo tirándose también junto al juguete y emitiendo pequeños gruñiditos.  
John ya no aguantó más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
-Por lo visto si te gustan los juguetes pero no te muevas tanto puedes abrir tus heridas.  
-Sólo fueron, superficiales, ya te dije que me siento mejor,- dijo Sherlock mientras rodaba el juguete de una mano a otra y luego lo mordisqueaba.- no puedo destrozarlo con este cuerpo es inservible.- se quejó mientras John deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarle una foto o un video, era tan gracioso y en parte adorable.   
Pronto se cansó del juguete y comenzó a recorrer toda la planta baja, olisqueando y arañando, John lo seguía de cerca y Sherlock lo ignoraba. Pero pasado un tiempo el azabache parecía ponerse nervioso, se acercó a John con mirada de preocupación.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No tienes arena…  
-¿Qué?  
-Ahh ya sabes arena para…necesito…  
-¡Oh cielos no!-lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al baño.- supongo que nunca has usado un inodoro.- Sherlock le dio una expresión obvia de negación.- mira…Dios… primero siéntate y ¡Espera, tienes que bajarte el pantalón!-el chico se detuvo y se bajó los pantalones, se sentó con cuidado y miró a John que estaba totalmente rojo.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué?  
-Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer.   
-Ahh, bien…no mires.-John se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero por supuesto que no iba a mirar, aunque ya había visto demasiado.  
-Amm… John.  
-¿Ya terminaste?, ¿Ya puedo voltear?  
-Si.- Sherlock ya se había puesto en pie, se inclinó para adelante y luego a los costados con la lengua afuera.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-No puedo lamerme el culo.   
-¿Qué... pero… ¡Claro que no vas a poder lamerte el culo! ¡Carajo! Eres un humano ahora y… oh Dios… John cálmate, algún día serás médico y atenderás casos peores.- John respiró profundo para serenarse, tomó un poco de papel sanitario y se lo entregó a Sherlock.- toma quiero que…imites los movimientos de...tu…tu lengua y te limpies.- John estaba al borde de un sangrado nasal pero debía ser fuerte ¿Qué acaso no sería un médico y del ejército? No tenia porque estar nervioso.- Sherlock obedeció, realmente aprendía rápido para el alivio de John.   
-Ahora lávate las manos.- Sherlock estuvo a punto de lamerse la mano pero John lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llevársela a la boca.- con agua-  
-No me gusta el agua.  
-No me importa, es el último paso de esto, no puedes saltarlo aunque te desagrade.- Sherlock lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó al chorro de agua de la llave, John le puso jabón liquido en las manos y de nuevo detuvo el impulso de Sherlock por lamer.  
Al final tuvo que lavarse las manos junto con Sherlock, acariciando la pálida piel de este, quitándole el exceso de jabón. Sherlock salió del baño como si nada y fue inmediatamente a la cocina, John lo seguía de cerca, estaba todo rojo y acalorado, apenas llevaba medio día al cuidado del chico gato quien a pesar de ser bastante inteligente, desconocía principios básicos, también le preocupaba que no tuviera una conducta apropiada en el respeto del espacio personal… a los gatos no les importa si uno se siente incómodo, cuando un gato quiere restregarse a ti lo hace y punto… sólo esperaba que Sherlock no se restregara en él o no sabría cómo actuar.   
Parado desde el umbral de la cocina, John vio como Sherlock intentaba abrir la puerta del refrigerador sin éxito, éste volteó hacia el rubio y lo miró sin expresión.  
-John dame un poco más de esa leche.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Después de otra ronda de leche y de terminar de inspeccionar toda la planta baja de la casa, Sherlock se hizo un ovillo en la cocina y se durmió con el juguete entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando. John lo dejó solo mientras leía un libro en la sala, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el chico de rizos se despertó e intentó subir de nuevo las escaleras.  
-Espera.  
-No necesito tu ayuda.  
-Sólo veré que no te caigas.  
Sherlock tenía el peluche de erizo en su boca, sujetó su mano derecha en el barandal y comenzó a subir, ésta vez fue más rápido. Entró al cuarto de John y se extendió en su cama.  
-Odio este cuerpo, es tedioso, no es ágil y te cansas rápido.  
-Te cansas porque aún estas débil.  
-Sigues con eso.- el chico suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama.- lo odio, ya quiero que pase pronto este estado.   
-Si tanto lo ibas a odiar ¿Porqué pediste esto?-John realmente quería saber el motivo por el que deseó ser humano, pero por la expresión de Sherlock supo que era algo que no quería contar.   
-No es de tu incumbencia.- Sherlock se dio la vuelta haciéndose ovillo, dándole la espalda a John, éste lo miró con indulgencia. Sabía que lo que le haya pasado estaba relacionado con la vida que llevaba como gato, su verdadero hogar y su dueño al que parecía odiar, pero si el ex felino no quería contarlo no iba a obligarlo, tenía otras cosas importantes en que pensar como en qué iba a hacer para sobre llevar los seis días restantes y en que se tenía que resignar a dormir estos días en el cuarto de su hermana porque Sherlock parecía haberse adueñado de su cama.


	3. Ser humano es estúpido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues hasta aquí he llegado.. dudas comentarios??? me tardé mucho en actualizar este capi en FF.NET por eso :Próxima fecha de actualización sábado 15 de febrero 2014

Sherlock se despertó por el  cambio en la temperatura. El invierno estaba cerca y la temperatura de la habitación había descendido varios grados. No tener su pelaje era verdaderamente horrible, no podía controlar su calor corporal, comenzó a temblar, las sábanas de John no lo proveían de la suficiente calidez “Estúpido cuerpo humano” pensó mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama con una sola idea en la mente. Se envolvió con una de las sábanas y  caminó de la habitación de John hasta el cuarto contiguo. Girar la perilla de la puerta fue pan comido, se premió mentalmente por hacerlo a la primera. Se deslizó lo más sigiloso que pudo entre la habitación, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo pero debía admitir que aprendía rápido gracias a su instinto felino. Su vista y olfato no eran tan agudos como antes, pero aún en la oscuridad pudo esquivar  con presteza la ropa tirada y deducir por el aroma qué ropa le pertenecía al rubio y cual no. Se acercó lentamente a John y olfateó su cabello, le gustaba el ligero aroma que desprendía, muy diferente al que inundaba el resto de la habitación, hundió más su nariz y comenzó a removerla entre los rubios cabellos, de arriba hacia abajo. John se estremeció entre sueños y Sherlock alejó rápidamente su cara del pelo del otro. Casi olvidaba a qué había venido de no ser por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Había frio y mucho. Comenzó a subirse a la cama, primero una rodilla luego la otra, luego se puso a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, este ni se inmutó. Era agradable sentir la calidez que emanaba de John, por eso se flexionó abrazándolo, quedando como una manta que cubría el cuerpo bajo de él. Acomodó sobre su espalda la sábana que había traído del cuarto de John y listo. La sensación de tibieza lo arrulló, de estar en su forma de gato estaría ronroneando, “Sólo porque hay frio” pensó e inevitablemente unos recuerdos azoraron su mente. Era cierto que nunca tuvo la suficiente confianza para acurrucarse a  otras personas a excepción de…Víctor… las amistades de éste ya conocían al felino y uno que otro, en especial féminas, habían sido lo bastante osadas como para querer tomarlo en sus brazos y el lindo “Sherly” les regalaba unos bonitos arañazos a cambio. Sherlock se pateó mentalmente. No era tiempo de pensar de nuevo en aquel pasado. John por su parte estaba dormido como una roca, si es que sentía algo sólo podría ser comodidad y tibieza.

 

_-Señora Luna estoy seguro que Irene murió por envenenamiento.-Sherlock tenía ya un año y era un gato perspicaz y con marcada curiosidad propia de los felinos, por ello cuando supo que su compañera felina de juegos había muerto, intuyó que se trataba de un “asesinato”._

_-Aquél día su ama lucia bastante extraña, cuando vi que comenzó a moler algo en la comida de Irene supe que no debía comerlo... ¡Se lo advertí! Esa humana sólo la estaba usando para atraer a Víctor.-el gato estaba sentado bajo el umbral de la ventana abierta, bufó.- ella no era mi amiga, admito que era algo…intrigante…pero… ¿Qué?... ¡No estoy triste!  Estoy enojado y decepcionado porque estime de más su inteligencia…creí que Irene era lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta de….-el gato siseó y se esponjó su pelaje.- ¡Víctor jamás haría algo así!…y yo no sería tan tonto como para no ver las señales…No… no he cambiado mi parecer ya lo he demostrado muchas veces, lo sabes, inclusive he aprendido muchas cosas de humanos gracias a él…a veces lee esos… libros conmigo ya puedo entenderlos.-el felino se quedó como estatua por unos minutos.-…lo sé… pero él nunca me dañaría…_

La puerta del cuarto rechinó y Sherlock despertó inmediatamente, sus sentidos se activaron detectando claramente la presencia de alguien más.

-¿John?- la luz fue encendida y Sherlock siseó viendo fijamente al intruso.- ¡Oh por Dios!-gritó una mujer de mediana edad que se quedó como petrificada en la entrada del cuarto, John se sobresaltó primero por el gritó y luego al notar que tenia a Sherlock encima de él. Fue menos de un segundo en el que el rubio se quedó inmóvil, mirando la cara del chico sobre él. En el segundo siguiente, John se impulsó involuntariamente hacia arriba chocando con la frente del otro. Sherlock siseó y gruño, se bajó ágilmente de la cama y se arrimó a la pared desde donde gruñía y siseaba en cuatro patas dirigiendo repetidamente su mirada a la intrusa y luego a John.

-Sher... ¿Señora Hudson? ¿Pero qué….-la Señora se había llevado el antebrazo a los ojos.

-Yo emmm, disculpa…no vi nada no sabía que….- la Señora daba unos pasos hacia atrás mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.- es que tu mami me pidió que viniera para ayudarte a limpiar la casa y…  lo siento… mejor me voy.

-Ehh…espere…

-No se preocupen chicos, esperaré abajo.-la mujer cerró la puerta y John se quedó de una pieza, no era difícil adivinar lo que la Señora Hudson había pensado, el rubio se llevó una mano a la cara y la pasó por su cabello mientras dirigía su mirada a Sherlock, éste aún estaba en cuatro patas pero había dejado de emitir ruidos extraños y parecía que empezaba a calmarse…todo lo contrario a John que comenzaba a enfurecer.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-John frunció el ceño mientras veía al pelinegro y se bajaba de la cama en dirección a él, Sherlock no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué te metiste a mi cama?

-Frío.-el chico comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie, John suspiró resignado.

-Sherlock no está bien que te metas a mi cama de…de esa forma, sé que para un gato es normal, pero ya no lo eres.-Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

-No le veo lo malo.

-Ese es el problema.

-¿Y qué harás?-Sherlock se puso a la defensiva.- ¿Golpearme?-contuvo un siseó y John se quedó mirándolo, trataba de comprender lo que había dicho el otro.

-No.-habló suave.- ¿Por qué te golpearía? Ohhh…acaso…tu dueño….-el sonido del celular detuvo a John de seguir hablando y mucho mejor así ya que Sherlock había puesto esa expresión asesina por haber tocado tan delicado tema. Contestó el celular.

-Eh?...Sarah!!! Si… ¿Qué? No no no, estoy bien es sólo que… ¿Cuál cit… Oh por Dios lo lamento, tengo un pequeño problema.- miró hacia Sherlock quien pareció enfurecerse mas y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez batalló un poco con la perilla antes de abrirla.- Espera…Sherlock!!!!- John dejó caer el celular mientras se daba de tropezones con la ropa esparcida por el cuarto, siguió a Sherlock quien había regresado a su cuarto y de nuevo intentaba saltar la ventana.

-¡No! ¡Sherlock!- esta vez Sherlock saltó.

 

* * *

 

Haberse conseguido una cita con Sarah Sawyer había sido toda una odisea, se habían conocido en la escuela desde primer año y desde el principio tuvieron una buena relación de compañerismo que derivó en una amistad y de ahí… bueno John supo que debía dar el siguiente paso, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro chico se le adelantó y John sufrió por meses lo que es estar en el “friendzone”. Por fin, después de que el noviazgo terminó y  haber sido el paño de lágrimas de Sarah, ésta había aceptado salir con él en un “a ver qué pasa” que a John le había parecido prometedor, pero ahora sus meses de espera se habían ido por el retrete pues estaba en Scotland Yard detenido junto a un chico de negra y rizada cabellera que estaba en calzoncillos y con una manta naranja encima.

-Bien jóvenes quiero que entiendan que si no viene un representante mayor de edad, ya sea un familiar de ustedes, no podrán irse.

-Pero ya le dije que mi madre no está en Londres.

-Entonces contáctela para que nos comuniquemos con ella.- John discutía con un inspector pero la conversación sólo iba hacia una desembocadura fatal: Su madre iba a matarlo. De nada habría servido ser un hijo modelo hasta ahora si tendría una mancha en sus registros. Suspiró.

-Bien présteme un teléfono, no traje mi celular.-John lucía devastado y Sherlock lo notó, una mujer entró rápido.

-Jefe, un problema.

-Voy, Jóvenes regreso en un momento, puedes llamar del teléfono.-se dirigió a John y señaló un teléfono  encima de la mesa. La puerta se cerró y un silencio los llenó a ambos… durante unos segundos…

-¿Tenias que quitarte la ropa Sherlock?

-Se trabó en las escaleras esas de emergencia ¿Qué querías que haga? Además he estado toda mi vida sin usar esos trapos.

-Ahora es diferente

-¿Y por qué es delito mostrar el cuerpo humano? ¿Se avergüenzan de su naturaleza? Ahora entiendo varias cosas que decía la Señora Luna…

-No es eso… es….-suspiro pesado.- es largo de explicar, pero es una norma humana y ahora que eres uno debes respetarlas.

-No lo soy.

-Oh pero por supuesto que lo eres, ¿Necesitas verte en un espejo? – Sherlock hizo una mueca pero no replicó. Silencio.

-Primero que nada no debiste haber huido.-dijo John, el pelinegro bufó.

-Te dije que no quiero ser un “problema” bien pudiste dejarme ir y tu estarías bien en una de esas… citas o como sea.

-Sherlock… si querías evitarme problemas déjame decirte que realmente estás siendo uno con ese comportamiento, ya habíamos quedado en algo, quiero ayudarte y si tú no cooperas claro que se convierte en un problema,  si bien todo esto ha impactado a mi vida cotidiana no puedo referirme a ti como una molestia Sherlock, ya te lo había dicho, esto es inusual es… fantástico así que permíteme ayudarte y  déjame lidiar con el resto del mundo a mi manera ¿Sí?

-ok

-Bien.-….Silencio….

-¿Tu pierna está bien?- Preguntó Sherlock y John carraspeó.-

-Emm si si, no creo que empiece a cojear por esto.

-Fue una gran caída…

-Si lo sé…

-Quiero decir…una gran caída para ser un humano, me sorprende que no estés herido.

-Okey Sherlock ya entendí deja de burlarte.-Silencio de nuevo.

-Ahora sé que soy más rápido que un humano normal, pero si el hielo de la escalera no te hubiese hecho resbalar apuesto que tarde o temprano me alcanzabas.-Sherlock no pudo evitar reír y John se volteó haciéndole un gesto de enojo.

-Veo que después de todo tienes sentido del humor.- suspiró resignado y cambió su cara de enojo a una divertida.- La verdad no creí que regreses a ayudarme.-Sherlock puso cara sería y lo miró.

-Bueno… pensé que realmente te habías hecho daño y tú…has sido…amable conmigo.- por un segundo se quedaron mirando y se instaló un silencio de esos incómodos que luego desembocan en besos apasionados, John no tardó en tener ese hilo de pensamiento y se sonrojó terriblemente, Sherlock ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de interrogación, lucía como un cachorrito confundido.

-Como sea, emm gracias…aunque estoy hasta el cuello en líos.- el rubio se dirigió hasta el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.- obviamente tendré que inventarle algo a mi madre, si le digo que eres una especie de gato-humano me manda al manicomio.

-¡Espera no le marques!- John se detuvo- ¿Crees que puedes correr ahora?- John se balanceó sobre su pierna izquierda.

-Aún no me duele tanto ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto.-los ojos de Sherlock adquirieron un brillo felino y John supo que tramaba algo…algo que tal vez lo hundiría mas en líos. Sus pensamientos fueron comprobados como afirmativos cuando Sherlock se acercó a la única ventana del cuarto y la abrió.

-Apenas un segundo piso, John.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses.

-Ya lo pensé y no sé qué prefieras, que tu madre te mate o enfrentarte a las escaleras de emergencia.- hizo una media sonrisa, era claro que aún le hacía bastante gracia la caída de John. Le había dicho que le dejara hacer las cosas a su manera pero la “manera” en que Sherlock quería resolver las cosas era tan tentadora…

El rubio entrecerró los ojos “al carajo” pensó mientras se acercaba al otro chico, si no cometía locuras mientras era joven entonces no tendría nada divertido de qué reírse cuando sea viejo y ya no pueda hacerlo más. Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente para darse ánimos y salió de la ventana, con más cuidado ésta vez, Sherlock se deslizó siguiéndole y en segundos ya estaban en el frio piso del callejón.

-Hace frio.

-Lo sé, ponte bien la manta alrededor o volverán a detenernos.-Sherlock obedeció y se enrolló la manta a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, John contuvo la risa porque parecía que el pelinegro llevaba un vestido naranja pero se sorprendió cuando este lo tomó de la mano.

-Sígueme.- le dijo y empezó a correr casi arrastrando a John quien a pesar del golpe pudo seguirle, sólo sintiéndose atacado por las miradas curiosas. Afortunadamente esta vez no fueron detenidos y John podría jurar que llegaron a su casa en tiempo récord.

-Es lo más estúpido que he hecho.-dijo el rubio y se desvivió en una carcajada, el otro lo observaba sonriendo.

-Creí que cometías estupidez tras estupidez como todo humano.

-Para ser joven, considero que aún no he roto mi récord de estupideces.-se limpió una lágrima por la risa.

-¿Ni siquiera por haberme ayudado?-Sherlock lo miraba ahora de una manera profunda, John suspiró y sonrió.

-Es lo más interesante que he hecho hasta ahora. Es fantástico.- el otro asintió complacido. A pesar de que John ya se lo había dicho antes parecía que aún no lo creía y que necesitaba que el rubio se lo confirmara por ratos.-lo volvería a hacer.- ambos se devolvieron sonrisas, John sabía que era un gato…más bien un humano con un pasado tormentoso y estaba herido en alguna parte de su alma y si tenía que decirle lo fantástico que era para hacerlo sentir bien se lo diría mil veces ya que era algo cierto… inclusive estuvo tentado de abrazarle pero…

-Sherlock…tienes que bañarte.-John arrugó la nariz.

-Creo que ya te dije que mi lengua no alcanza los lugares que tengo que…

-Con agua…

-Agua…

-¡Si Sherlock agua! Nada de lamerse creí que ya había quedado claro.-el pelinegro se quedó pensando un momento.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué?

-Tu lengua.

-¿Qué tiene?

-En mi cuerpo.- John tardó una fracción de segundo en entender lo que el otro intentaba decirle y no tardó nada en que sus pensamientos se desviaron por otros rumbos. De nuevo su rostro y cuello se tiñeron de carmesí.

-N…qué…enserio…pfff.-Se apretó el puente de la nariz y trató de acomodar las palabras para evitar reaccionar de una manera violenta y explosiva, tenía que practicar la paciencia con  el otro chico.

-Eso… es… la gente no se baña así Sherlock. Usamos agua.

-Malgastan agua. El agua es para beber.

-No voy a lamiarte, Sherlock.

-Vamos, tú si llegarías hasta  mi cu…

-¡Ahhhh ya basta! Te vas a bañar con agua y punto, ahora eres un humano y quedamos en que ibas a cooperar mientras pasaba todo esto.-Sherlock bufó hastiado.

-No entiendo qué tiene de malo.

-Es antihigiénico. ¿Qué no te bañaban nunca?- Sherlock contrajo la cara con dolor y John volvió a patearse mentalmente por recordarle el pasado. Silencio.

-Siempre… odié los baños.

-Pero son necesarios… pondré a calentar el boiler no vayas a saltar por alguna ventana.

John encendió el aparato y recordó que la señora Hudson había venido y los había encontrado en una… rara escena. Obviamente la mujer ya no estaba pero dejó una nota pegada al refrigerador “No pude esperarlos más chicos, lo entiendo son jóvenes ;) te dejo mi aspiradora para que arregles y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en ir a llamarme” entrecerró los ojos mientras estrujaba la nota, esto era la confirmación de que Hudson había malpensado. Ya le explicaría luego, ahora tenía que lidiar con Sherlock… bañar a Sherlock… su cabeza golpeó el refrigerador mientras respiraba resignado… no podía creer que le había pedido usar la lengua para…

-Es normal.-habló en voz baja.- él no sabe de estas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-Sherlock estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sólo con unos oídos potentes pudo haber escuchado lo que dijo John.

-N-Nada iré a buscar ropa para ti,  a ver qué otra cosa tengo que te quede.-pasó al lado de Sherlock pero éste lo tomó del brazo.

-Te incomodo.

-Bueno si, en este momento lo estás haciendo.-y dirigió su mirada hacia el agarre de Sherlock en su brazo.

-Cuando estoy muy cerca de ti te comportas extraño.-y bajó su rostro comenzando a olisquearlo,  el otro se alejó instintivamente.- ¿Ves? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Hay algo que se llama el espacio personal Sherlock.-tomó la mano que lo tenía apresado y lo quitó con delicadeza.-debes estar alejado de la otra persona por lo menos la distancia del largo del brazo.- puso su mano en el pecho de Sherlock y extendió su brazo poniendo distancia entre ambos.-es lo correcto.

-Es tonto.-el rubio apartó su mano.

-No pretendo que lo entiendas ahora y tal vez no te sirva de nada en el futuro, pero por lo menos intenta no invadir mucho mi espacio… además no te has bañado.-el rubio sonrió y se dispuso a ir a su habitación por ropa.

-John.

-¿Mnnn?- estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón.

-Si me baño… puedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? No creas que me gusta mucho, pero hay frío y lo odio, este estúpido cuerpo no es capaz de mantener calor por falta de pelaje ¡Mírame! No tengo ni un sólo pelo más que en algunas zonas y no me da calor.-Sherlock dijo esto demasiado rápido y los engranes del cerebro  de John hicieron su trabajo lo mejor que pudieron. ”¿En realidad me incomoda mucho compartir mi cama con él?” “Tiene razón hay mucho frio más por las noches y él no tiene pelaje” “Pero podría darle uno de mis suéteres o toda la ropa abrigadora que quiera” “John, tal vez te está diciendo que quiere compañía, está solo y asustado, su vida cambió de la noche a la mañana, joder, no seas malpensado, Sherlock tiene la mentalidad de un niño ¿Qué más te puede hacer?”

-Sherlock…-resoplido.- Bien… podrás dormir conmigo…total cuando Harry venga reclamará su cuarto y me niego a dormir en el sillón… tarde o temprano compartiríamos cama… es decir…-se golpea mentalmente.-voy por la ropa.- subió las escaleras rápidamente y Sherlock volvió a hacer ese gesto de cachorro confundido.

-Los humanos son raros.

* * *

 

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a llenar la bañera, ponte mientras esta toalla por favor.-John le extendió la mano con la toalla, el chico de rizos estaba de pie desnudo junto a la regadera y tenía una cara de odio puro.

-Me está empezando a dar frio.

-No tarda nada, mira el chorro es fuerte se llenará rápido.

La idea de usar la regadera era mala… muy mala para los nervios crispados de John, primero el ex felino comenzó a sacudirse y a empaparlo, luego le había dicho que tomara el jabón y lo pasara por su cuerpo sacándole espuma pero a Sherlock se le escapaba la resbalosa barrita de las manos a cada rato y tenía que agacharse para recogerla y John tenía que mirar hacia otro lado porque no podía mantener los ojos en esa escena. Cuando por fin pudo sacarle espuma, la manera en la que empezó a pasarla por su cuerpo… los pantalones de John comenzaron a apretarle y esa era la señal para salir de ahí inmediatamente por lo que le dijo que se terminara de bañar solo, le explicó lo básico de cómo ponerse y quitarse el shampoo pero apenas le dio la espalda el pelinegro vació el contenido del recipiente de shampoo haciendo que todo el piso quede resbaladizo… la segunda opción la bañera…John tenía razón estuvo llena en poco tiempo y Sherlock se introdujo con cuidado y desconfianza, el agua tibia  y con espuma cubrió su cuerpo, para tranquilidad de John.

-Hay otro Shampoo pero es de mi mamá y mi hermana, supongo que no importará.- se lo entregó a Sherlock.

-Apriétalo con cuidado en tu mano…si con ese poco bastará… ahora pasado por tu cabello… más fuerte… espera no tanto…

-Mejor muéstrame.-el rubio rodó los ojos pero accedió. Puso un poco del líquido en sus manos y comenzó a masajear suavemente el cuero cabelludo del otro. Sherlock comenzó a hacer un intento de ronroneo. Y John comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-No hagas eso.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar John. El baño así en esta…bañera, se siente diferente y tus manos… se siente bien.- John ya estaba ruborizado así que  sólo carraspeó y siguió masajeando.

Toda su corta vida adolescente había jurado ser heterosexual. Pero no sabía por qué justo ahora la presencia de un chico realmente hermoso lograba tener esas reacciones en él. No era culpa de Sherlock parecer insinuante por querer dormir con él o por frotarse con jabón de forma  “sexy” después de todo el pelinegro apenas y sabía algunas cosas de humanos y el pudor no parecía estar en esa lista. John se sentía un maldito pervertido.

-Okey el agua ya tiene jabón solo asegúrate de frotar bien tu cuerpo, aquí está la toalla y… te espero afuera…

-Espera John- éste había dado apenas dos pasos cuando sintió un peso muerto caer en su espalda, Sherlock se había incorporado bruscamente y ocasionó que se resbale en la bañera… para su fortuna el cuerpo de John había amortiguado su caída…

 

* * *

 

-Sigues enojado.

-¡Vaya que tienes unas sorprendentes capacidades de deducción!

-Las tengo.

-¡No me digas!

-Las tengo, pero ahora estás usando lo que se llama sarcasmo para recalcarlo.-El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Pues sí, la verdad me sorprende como es que conoces mucho y a la vez poco del mundo humano, si pensabas convertirte en uno debiste centrarte en lo básico.-el pelinegro se removió incómodamente y bajó la mirada. John estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama mientras Sherlock estaba de pie junto a él. Tenía en sus manos la sábana de John y el pequeño peluche en forma de erizo que chillaba.

-Me voy.

-¿No que querías dormir aquí? - Sherlock se quedó callado.- Mira no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema de que eres una molestia.- Sherlock le miró curioso.- Sí, me di cuenta de que pensabas eso y no, no leo la mente pero, estoy empezando a reconocer tus gestos.-John le dio una palmada al lado vacío de la cama, invitando a Sherlock a subir, este se adentró y acomodó.

-No sé qué te haya pasado, más bien no sé qué te habrán hecho.-dijo John casi en un susurro al chico junto a él, éste lo miraba como si estuviera maravillado.- pero tal vez sea mejor hablar de ello. Sé que apenas  me conoces y no aspiro a que me haya ganado tu confianza en poco tiempo pero como te había dicho estoy contigo en esto y me frustra mucho que a veces digo algo y tú luces herido. Quisiera saber qué es lo que te hace daño, déjame entenderlo Sherlock…

\- Comprendo lo que estás intentando decirme, pero simplemente no hables de mi pasado.-Interrumpió Sherlock.- Luna… La Señora Luna, también hablaba conmigo, también decía que era mejor no guardarse la cosas porque dolían pero ¿Y si quiero que duela?- John se sorprendió al escuchar esto pero se mantuvo apacible.-Pronto regresaré a mi forma normal y ya no  volveré a ser humano jamás. Puedes decir lo que quieras aunque me vea herido, no importa, sólo no quiero hablarlo. Buenas noches, John.-Sherlock se acurrucó dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Respetaré eso, Sherlock.- John apagó la luz de la mesita de noche.


	4. El comienzo de una nueva rutina.

-John, John…-Sherlock susurraba de manera suplicante en el oído de John y aunque este quiso ignorar el sonido y la respiración caliente que desprendían esos jadeos, no pudo desconocer las manos que comenzaron a recorrer desde su bajo vientre hasta su pecho.

-Mmm.- el rubio se mordió los labios para no gemir, pero el otro ya sabía que estaba despierto así que se subió encima de John, y se acurrucó de la forma como lo hizo la primera vez que invadió su cama.

-John, me siento extraño, no sé que es “esto”.- y al poner énfasis en la última palabra comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con el muslo del otro chico, éste se puso tenso al notar la dureza que rozaba su piel.

-Sherlock estás…- el pelinegro acercó su boca jadeante al cuello de John, éste pudo sentir como cada fragmento de esa parte de piel se erizaba con el vaho cálido y la humedad que sintió cuando la lengua de Sherlock lamió desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo, terminando por mordisquearlo y sorberlo.

-John ayúdame con “esto” por favor.- ronroneó Sherlock y comenzó a friccionarse  con más ímpetu, John lo tomó de las nalgas y lo ayudó a marcar el movimiento, haciendo un leve cambio en la dirección y reubicando la entrepierna de Sherlock para que ambos miembros se rozaran.

-J- J-oohn, m mm máss ahh máss.- comenzó a exigir y para John también fue una necesidad el aumentar el vaivén.

-Sh-Sherl….- el chico lo miró a los ojos y aún en la oscuridad pudo ver un halo brillante y ambarino que rodeaba los ojos de Sherlock, como un depredador felino mira a su presa, el de rizos se lamió los labios y se acercó al rostro del rubio…sus labios a centímetros de tocarse…

 

Una patada  devolvió a John al mundo real, un mundo en donde el objeto de su “deseo” estaba terminando de acurrucarse a su lado en un acto automático mientras continuaba obviamente dormido. Sherlock se arropó con la sábana, jalando más de la necesaria y siguió navegando plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños de donde John había sido sacado.

 

-Mal-di-ción- profirió el rubio mientras se levantaba  de la cama cuidando de no despertar al otro. Para un joven como él no le eran ajenos los sueños “húmedos” o sueños eróticos y admitía que lejos de parecerle bochornoso encontraba gratificante tenerlos. Podía tener un lindo amanecer y pasar luego unos minutos en su privacidad terminando en el baño lo que había comenzado dormido. Esa explosión matutina  de endorfinas  lograba conseguir que comience el día con una sonrisa…pero no ahora, ¡No ahora malditasea! Se dirigió al baño que estaba a unos pasos de su cuarto para resolver cierta “consecuencia” que había tenido su fructífera imaginación.

-Me siento como un…pervertido.- gruño mientras cerraba su mano en su miembro empapado de transparente pre seminal. Apoyó su espalda y se mordió el puño de la mano que tenia libre cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, no quería gemir demasiado alto y alertar el agudo sentido auditivo del otro chico. Después de que la espesa bruma del deseo de despejó, se sintió más avergonzado que nunca. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo con otro hombre. Más que el dilema de entre ser gay o no, lo que atormentaba a John era el hecho de que a pesar  que Sherlock fuera un “hombre” en todo lo que se refiere a la forma física, no podía decir lo mismo de su mentalidad la cual era mitad gato, mitad niño de ocho años…

“Joder, soy un maldito enfermo” repasaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras volvía a su cuarto por ropa para cambiarse. No iba a seguir durmiendo, ya no podía al menos no por hoy.

Tenía otras cosas en que pensar como los exámenes extraordinarios que tenía que presentar para no reprobar el curso, también estaba el hecho de que ese mismo día en la noche llegaba su mamá y su hermana y aún  no sabía muy bien que decirles, en cuanto a Sarah…se había olvidado completamente de ella el día anterior, siquiera le había mandado un mensaje para disculparse…claro que no podía decirle que pasó medio día en Scotland Yard por perseguir a un chico desnudo y que no era cualquier chico…

Terminó de vestirse, eran las 7 am y era sábado, bastante inusual el estar despierto a esa hora un fin de semana, pero era preferible ocupar su mente en todo lo que tenía pendiente.  Buscó su celular que había dejado olvidado en el cuarto de su hermana, casi estaba por descargarse completamente la batería. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas. Dos de Sarah, dos de su mamá y una de Gregory Lestrade. No tenía mucho contacto con Greg, sólo conversaba con él cuando iba a ver los partidos y prácticas de Rugby.  “¿Lestrade?… ¿Será que…?” dudó un momento en marcar, pero era muy probable que Greg ya se encontrase despierto, no así Sarah o su mamá. Lestrade, como capitán del equipo de Rugby, es un chico que se toma muy enserio el deporte y no hay fin de semana que no lo practique en los campos de la escuela. John siempre había querido pertenecer al equipo, fue suplente en un partido amistoso y desde eso Greg supo del potencial de John. Asistió cuando se escogían miembros pero tuvo la mala suerte de sufrir un golpe en la pierna proporcionado “accidentalmente” por su hermana y al momento de la selección no pudo con algunos ejercicios. Sin embargo Greg  le prometió que cuando hubiera una vacante lo llamaría de nuevo.

-¡Lestrade! Soy Watson…

-Ahh si, John… dime Greg por favor… te estuve llamando, quería saber si aún te interesa formar parte del equipo.

-¡Claro que sí! Hoy hay prácticas ¿Verdad?

-Como todos los sábados, si ya no estás enfermo puedes venir, sería a las 10, nos corrieron la hora  porque están limpiando el campo.

-Sí, ahí estaré… pero ¿De dónde sacaste que estaba enfermo?

-Le pregunté a uno de tus compañeros…Stamford…creo… y dijo que no te habías aparecido prácticamente toda la semana, me aseguró que la única forma que faltaras es porque tendrías alguna enfermedad grave…

-No, para nada estoy perfectamente.

-¡Entonces te escapaste unos días de la escuela para disfrutar con una linda chica! Eso es normal lo he hecho jaja- bromeó Greg.

\- No…-carraspeó y pensó “no una linda chica pero si he estado ocupado con un chico…un chico que ahora está dormido en mi cama”…-entonces a las 10…

-A las 10 John y no te pongas tímido sólo era una broma.

-Emmm claro, nos vemos.- y colgó. Una parte de él estaba eufórico pero por otra parte tenía preocupación. Tendría que dejar sólo a Sherlock en la casa y eso si le preocupaba bastante. Mientras esperaba la hora para salir comenzó a “medio” arreglar la casa. Con la práctica no tendría tiempo para arreglarla completa y no podía decirle a la Señora Hudson que vaya a arreglar si él no iba a estar, suspiró, tendría que adaptarse a una nueva rutina temporal…

 

* * *

 

_-¡Toma y espero que comas Sherlock!- Víctor le había dejado su tazón de leche a Sherlock en el piso de la cocina, el gato miró el tazón y luego hacia donde estaba el humano pero éste ya se había ido.  Pasó junto al recipiente sin mirarlo y se subió a la ventana de la cocina,  minutos después la hermosa luna creciente se dejó ver.- Es  que…-empezó a maullar el gato.- está enojado conmigo por rasguñar a … lo sé pero no iba a dejar que esa mujer viniera con mentiras a…- Sherlock se quedó mirando de manera hipnotizarte el astro lunar, como si estuviera escuchando atentamente, luego desvió su mirada.- El ha elegido a esa asesina, puedo leerla, es una excelente actriz, como cuando dice que le encantan los niños pero no tiene siquiera trato con ellos, ¡Miente por todo! Y él… él le cree todo….pero lo que no pude soportar… ¡Esa mentira! la que ella creo, después de la muerte de Irene… hizo que Víctor se compadeciera más de ella,  pero si fuera humano le haría ver lo equivocado que está.-el felino volvió a mirar al cielo.- yo sé que puedo hacer que él me elija, el entenderá porqué estoy haciendo esto… ahora él actúa como un humano estúpido, pero el amor que ella le da es una farsa… -los ojos del felino brillaron y parecía sonreír- ¡Te prometo que no desaprovecharé ésta oportunidad! ¡En una semana! ¡Me parece bien Señora Luna! Sé que estoy listo, ser humano parece ser sencillo…. ¡Sé que podré con el resto!-unos pasos indicaron la llegada de alguien a la cocina._

_-Como siempre maullando en la ventana.- el chico negó con la cabeza, se acercó hacia el gato y lo tomó entre sus brazos.- Sherlock comenzó  a ronronear mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Víctor “¿Dormiremos temprano?” pensó, pero se dio cuenta de lo erróneo de su pensamiento cuando el chico lo dejó en el piso y salió cerrando la puerta tras de él_

_-Lo siento Sherlock-Dijo Víctor desde el otro lado de la puerta.- pero viene Angie  y no permitiré que le dañes de nuevo.- los pasos del joven se alejaron y el felino se sintió enardecer con un sentimiento que creyó que nunca sentiría. Maulló fuerte para que lo oiga el otro pero la atención del humano se centró en el timbre de la puerta ya que fue directamente a atender ese llamado._

_-Hola amor.- se escuchó una voz femenina, y con un maullido de enojo Sherlock se dirigió hacia la ventana  corrediza del cuarto y la empujó varias veces a pesar de hacerse daño. La ventana cedió y por la pequeña rendija abierta logró escurrirse en una de las tantas habilidades propias de los felinos, corrió hasta introducirse en la ventana de la cocina. Sólo quería hacer que esa mujer se vaya, la arañaría de nuevo si era necesario luego cuando se convirtiera en humano le explicaría a Víctor que Angie era una mentirosa y una asesina y que sólo quería estar con él por un capricho.  Un vaso de cristal se interpuso cuando entró en la cocina y el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose alerto a Víctor que inmediatamente apareció en el lugar._

_-¿Sherlock?- el gato pasó de largo, rodeando al chico y evitando que éste lo atrapara, logró la meta de llegar hacia Angie, a  los siseos del gato se sumaron los gritos de susto de la chica._

_-¡Víctor! ¡Víctor  tu gato! ¡Víctor!_

_Sherlock se preparó para lanzarse hacia el rostro de Angie, tomó impulso trepándose a un sillón pero antes de poder tocar la tez de la chica fue lanzado bruscamente y su cuerpo se impactó contra la pared. En su intento por evitar que Sherlock lastimara a su novia, Víctor había golpeado a su gato._

_-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Víctor y la pregunta era dirigida hacia la chica, Sherlock se incorporó y corrió hacia la habitación del chico, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, sintió un pinchazo en una de sus patas delanteras, aún así siguió corriendo hasta que entró  al cuarto de huéspedes.       La puerta estaba abierta y se metió bajo de la cama._

_-¿Por qué no lo tiras Víctor? ¡Es un peligro!- la chica de cabello castaño lucia alterada._

_-¡No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes!- suspiró.- nunca lo había golpeado…-al ver su mano derecha notó una pequeña mancha de sangre._

_-¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano._

_-No… creo que Sherlock se hizo daño con los vidrios rotos…y yo…Dios…-el chico se dio la vuelta.- ¿Sherlock?- comenzó a llamarlo._

_Dolor…eso sentía el felino… y no sólo por su pata que estaba sangrando ni por el golpe que recibió todo su cuerpo contra la pared…más bien era porque aquel golpe fue provocado por la mano que siempre le daba de comer, que lo acariciaba y mimaba, la mano que el mismo  felino buscaba para frotar su cabeza y luego lamiarla._

_-¿Sherlock?- el felino volteó al escuchar la voz suave de su amo, éste se había arrodillado y lo buscaba debajo de la cama, pero los ojos humanos no pueden ver en esa oscuridad por lo que no podía ver al gato.- Se que estas aquí, hay sangre…estás herido sal por favor._

_Sherlock le respondió con un siseo de advertencia._

_-¿Amor? – la chica se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto y Sherlock siseó más fuerte._

_-Ya voy Angie, tengo que revisar a Sherlock._

_-¡Siempre prefiriendo a ese gato! Sabes que puedes quedarte con él. Me largo._

_-Espera- el chico se levantó y siguió a la chica._

_-No, tu prefieres a tu mascota por sobre mí que soy tu novia, a pesar que casi me desfigura la aquella vez…_

_\- ¿Cómo crees que elegiría a un animal antes que a ti?- Y Sherlock a pesar de estar en el cuarto pudo escuchar ésta y todas las palabras que siguieron.- Últimamente ha sido un problema, lo sé,  pero es mi gato y no voy a regalarlo… él  es mi responsabilidad…._

_-Señora Luna.- decía Sherlock mientras volvía a saltar de la ventana, el dolor en su pata lo hizo trastabillar y chocó pesadamente en el suelo.-… estoy bien…no duele…yo me recupero rápido de las heridas… no soy un débil humano.-se incorporó y comenzó  a alejarse del departamento,  desde afuera pudo escuchar  que Angie reía divertida y supo que la pelea había terminado y que muy probablemente Víctor estaría haciendo todo lo posible para congraciarse con su novia.- no te compadezcas de mí, no me digas ¡Te lo dije! Sólo… olvida lo que te pedí y déjame sólo._

-Sherlock…oie…Sherlock…- Sherlock escuchaba su nombre entre ecos, poco a poco la voz se fue haciendo más clara y comenzó a abrir los ojos. John lo observaba de pie a su lado. Se veía preocupado.

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que salió de su garganta y se quedó mirando fijamente a John.

-Te estabas quejando entre sueños y…-John sacudió la cabeza- Olvídalo, tengo que ir a la escuela y… tienes que quedarte aquí…

-Vas a dejarme sólo.

-Pues… si… no puedes acompañarme, hay leche en el refrigerador y puedes tomar cualquiera de mis ropas para cambiarte ya sabes dónde está.- dijo el rubio señalando su guardarropa y colgándose una mochila en el hombro.

-¿Para qué cambiarme?-se removió en la cama y le dio la espalda a John.

-No lo hagas si no quieres, eso sí, no se te ocurra andar desnudo.

-Hace frío, no soy estúpido.-John suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tengo ropa más abrigadora, puedes ponértela si sientes más frio, me voy, por favor no hagas algún destrozo, trataré de llegar lo más  temprano posible y….Sherlock… ¿No escaparás verdad?

\-  Ujumm.- balbució el otro sin mirarle y John salió de su habitación, rogaba porque Sherlock se comportara y sobre todo que no se escape en su ausencia. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse indicó que el rubio acababa de salir de su casa, Sherlock se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y pudo sentir el frio ambiente colarse, no nevaría pero evidentemente habría temperaturas bajas todo el día. Respiró profundamente y miró al cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas.

-¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? No necesito recordar todo eso…Señora Luna… - se alejó con el pensamiento de que en la noche hablaría con ella y abrió el  guardarropa de John  comenzando a hurgar entre toda la ropa.

-Esto es asquerosamente colorido.- dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba a un lado uno de los suéteres  de John y seguía descartando ropa tras ropa, le llamó la atención una funda para ropa y la abrió. Sus ojos parecieron dilatarse y brillar cuando encontró un abrigo largo de color gris oscuro. Sus manos tocaron la ropa y la acarició por un momento. Le recordaba tanto a su pelaje. Se lo puso y  pasó sus manos sobre su pecho de arriba abajo, se sentía abrigador y cálido, ese abrigo parecía estar hecho para él. Se puso unas pantuflas y se dispuso a salir. Si  no hubiese frio hubiera sido capaz de salir descalzo pero estaba consciente que no podía hacer eso. Al ser la primera vez que usaba una prenda en los pies se sintió algo torpe al caminar, pero para cuando logro bajar las escaleras ya lo tenía perfectamente dominado. Salió a la calle y comenzó a observar, había un ligero rastro de la dirección que había llevado el rubio pero se perdía entre tantas otras cosas.

\- Hola, Buenos días, Soy la Señora Hudson, tu eres el ammm ¿amigo de John? – Sherlock observó a la mujer que le hablaba, de mediana edad y gesto amable.

-Quiero saber en dónde es la escuela de John- exigió Sherlock, y la mujer torció los labios ante la falta de educación del joven. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, el abrigo le asentaba muy bien pero se le hizo extraño que  el chico saliera a la calle con pantalones de dormir y unas pantuflas.

-No sé muy bien en donde es pero podrías llevar un taxi.

-¿Taxi?

-Si o…mira, esos chicos que están pasando- y señaló con la mirada a un chico y una chica del otro lado de la acera.- me parece que son amigos de John puedes preguntarles y…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sherlock ya estaba cruzando la calle.-….vaya que es grosero el amigo de John…-negó la Señora Hudson con la cabeza.

* * *

 

 -Pero piensa positivamente Molly, un mes más de esto y estaremos libres. ¿Tienes planeado que hacer en las vacaciones de invierno? - Mike platicaba animadamente con Molly mientras se dirigían caminando a la escuela. La chica tenía práctica de laboratorio y el chico unas asesorías de una materia que se le dificultaba, y aunque Mike no estuviera en el mismo grado que ella se habían hecho buenos amigos gracias a John y Sarah, quien era amiga de Molly desde hacia varios años.

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que todos los años, en familia… oie… hubiésemos pasado a visitar a John, se me hace muy extraño que siga desaparecido, y sé que ayer no fue con Sarah a una cita… aunque ella no me ha contado muy bien…

-John está ahora en la escuela, en una práctica de Rugby.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues le hable hace un rato, ¿No crees que también estaba preocupado por mi amigo?- bromeó- además Lestrade me preguntó por él. Creo que esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-¿Entonces no estaba enfermo?... entonces… ¿Por qué no habrá ido con Sarah? No creo que sea por el gato…

-¿Gato?

-Ahh es que John estaba cuidando a un gato enfermo, pero no me lo dejó ver y …- la chica hizo un puchero con los labios y algo la hizo voltear un segundo alcanzando a ver  por el rabillo del ojo a un chico extraño que los seguía de cerca. Molly se tensó y dejó de hablar, Mike se giró a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que nos están siguiendo.- el chico se volteó y en efecto vio a un chico de porte inusual que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, Mike se detuvo y se quedó mirando de frente al joven que caminaba directo a ambos.

-Mike… ¿Por qué te detienes? Vámonos.- decía Molly mientras movía ligeramente el brazo del otro.

-Tranquila.- dijo Stamford firmemente, el extraño chico de rizos oscuros se detuvo enfrente de ellos, miró los temerosos ojos de Molly y luego la calmada pero firme mirada de Mike.

-Quiero saber dónde estudia John.

-John… ¿Qué John?- preguntó Mike, y Sherlock trató de recordar el nombre completo del chico… ¿Qué nombre había dado ayer cuando los detuvieron? era algo de Wa…

-Watson, John Watson.- Mike y Molly se miraron extrañados.

-¿Eres un amigo de él?- preguntó Molly con una voz algo temblorosa y Sherlock rodó los ojos, era la segunda vez que le habían hecho la misma pregunta, desviándose de lo que él en realidad quería saber… además no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-No, no creo. ¿Pueden llevarme dónde está el?

-¿Pero… quién eres? ¿Para qué lo buscas?- preguntó el otro chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no iba a decirle el paradero de John a un completo extraño. Sherlock pensó un momento… no era la mascota de John, aunque lo había tratado como una… pero ahora era un humano… tal vez si era un amigo de él…

\- Me llamo Sherlock y…tal vez… tal vez si soy su amigo… ¿En qué consiste la amistad humana?- los otros chicos se miraron con desconcierto y volvieron su mirada a Sherlock.

-Voy a marcarle a John- dijo Mike mientras sacaba su celular. La chica se quedó observándolo, no podía negar que Sherlock era bastante atractivo a pesar de su extraña forma de vestir y actuar.

-No contesta, ya debe haber empezado el entrenamiento- Mike resopló… no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esta situación.- bien te llevaremos hacia el pero exactamente, ¿Para qué buscas a John? ¿De dónde lo conoces?- Sherlock lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. No quería decir la verdad. Sabía que estos humanos no entenderían.

-El me ayuda en algo.

-¿Te ayuda cómo?- preguntó Mike más confuso y preocupado… ¿Qué tal si John se estaba metiendo en cosas turbias?

-Me da leche y su cama..y….- Mike y Molly se quedaron petrificados…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHIC@S QUE LEEN EL FIC:  
> Dx Diossss, se que dije que actualizaría semanal pero hay una situación en mi vida que me impide hacer varias cosas que solía hacer. Igual y trataré de no demorarme tanto en actualizar ;). Algunas veces nos pasan cosas malas o para que cambiemos nuestra forma de vida, como un llamado de atención, y al igual que en la historia también tenemos que ajustar nuevas rutinas y tomar elecciones trascendentales. Ya saben sus dudas y comentarios son bien recibidos Gracias a Youko Saiyo , ariam18, addictedtosomething, AnarynElanor, Kokoro Yana y Silverymoon11 (Befa te quiero) por sus reviws y a todos los que leen un saludo jojojo. Jawn...-apachurrar- qui-e-ro- co-mer-te. xD


	5. Nadie se muere por amor.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron, el campus estaba más lleno de lo que uno se podría imaginar que estaría en fin de semana. Pero era normal tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las prácticas en laboratorio de los de química y medicina se realizaban sábados y, estando cercanas las vacaciones de invierno, todos parecían querer terminar lo antes posible sus deberes para no retrasarse y perjudicar sus vacaciones.

-Bueno, yo tengo media hora, pero tú ya tienes que entrar al laboratorio ¿Verdad?- Stamford le preguntó a Molly y está asintió.- ¿Qué profesor les va a supervisar hoy?-Molly tragó saliva ante la pregunta.

-El profesor Holmes.

-¿Qué? Pues entra de una vez ohh, mira que si es puntual.-Mike se quedó viendo a un punto fijo al final del pasillo, la puerta de un aula estaba abierta dejando pasar a varios alumnos en batas de laboratorio, un joven los observaba entrar, también tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio pero bajo de ésta se podía entrever un traje gris de tres piezas. Ese era el aparentemente temido profesor Holmes. Molly jadeó en señal de sorpresa.

-Ah, tengo que irme, Mike te esperaré para saber que pasó.- y sus ojos se posaron en el chico de rizos que parecía prestarle más atención a todo lo que le rodeaba menos a ellos dos.

-Okey entonces nos vemos.- Stamford se despidió de la chica y esta corrió hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde fue la última en entrar al salón bajo los escrutadores ojos del joven profesor quien entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Sé que ese profesor es joven pero los tiene aterrorizados a todos, dicen que es un genio con un extraño pacto con el Gobierno que…-Mike calló, Sherlock no estaba poniéndole atención, olisqueaba un extraño punto café en la pared.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó el chico cuando Sherlock sacó su lengua y estaba a punto de probar la mancha de dudosa procedencia.

-Ah, nada.- se acercó demasiado a Mike.- ¿Ya vamos por John?

-Eh si.-dijo el otro y dio un paso hacia atrás.- Apenas y contamos con tiempo para ir por John, hay que caminar medio campus para llegar al deportivo.-Mike suspiró, definitivamente no quería caminar, Sherlock había puesto toda su atención en él desde que nombró a John.- Oye…Sherlock.-caminaban por los pasillos, Stamford carraspeó.-sobre lo que dijiste hace rato…puedo concluir que tienes algunos problemas y que John te ha estado ayudando, ha…estado cuidando de ti. ¿Eso quisiste decir verdad?- Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que eso quise decir, obviamente.-el otro chico abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido.

-Ni tan obvio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te diste cuenta de las cosas que dijiste?-el chico preguntó en voz baja en actitud de confidencialidad.- Molly y yo tratamos de no pensar mal porque somos amigos de John, pero otras personas pensarían…bueno tú ya sabes.

-No comprendo a que te refieres.-Sherlock frunció el ceño y Mike se le quedó mirando…no podía creer que no supiera a qué se refería.

-A qué te estás acostando con él. Por lo que dijiste uno puede malpensar…

-¿Acostar? ¿Con él?...-el chico se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba… ¿Qué tenía de malo acostarse con John para dormir en la cama? ¿Acaso se trata de alguna norma humana que no le haya dicho John?-Pero ayer me acosté con él…

-¡ ¿Qué?!- Mike gritó y se ganó unas miradas por parte de un grupo de chicos que cruzaban a su lado.-¡¿C-cómo que…enserio lo hiciste con él?!-Sherlock ladeó la cabeza…de nuevo no entendía la actitud de los humanos…

-Si…en su cama. Había frío y él tiene un agradable calor corporal y…

-Basta, te juro que no quiero saber que pasó.

-¿Pero que no todos los humanos lo hacen? La verdad no comprendo qué es lo que parece asustarte.- Stamford abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron callados hasta que salieron del edificio, pasaron junto otros edificios que eran donde se impartían las otras carreras. Se comenzó a divisar un edificio diferente y más al fondo comenzaba a extenderse un amplio césped. Ya estaban cerca de las canchas.

-Oye…-Habló Mike- yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, John es mi amigo y así lo seguirá siendo. Disculpa si te ofendí en que me asusté por lo de…ustedes… es que… bueno…John nunca nos dijo nada y…siempre pensé que…

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Que no veo mal que tú y John sean pareja. Fue sorpresiva la noticia, pero respeto la decisión de mi amigo…

-¿Pareja? -Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo…-¿Cómo que pareja?

-¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no son…novios?-Stamford tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y Sherlock lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados pero lentamente comenzaron a abrirse más y más en un gesto sorpresivo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!..John y yo….-las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon.- ¡No somos novios!

-¡¿Quieres decir que están teniendo sexo sin compromiso?! …no espera, no me digas, realmente no quiero saber…-Mike comenzaba a sudar y se llevó una mano en la frente, sentía que comenzaba a ponerse enfermo.

-Sexxx..oo….¿Sexo? ¡¿SEXO?!- Sherlock gritó tan fuerte que Mike casi se queda sordo-¡NO HE TENIDO SEXO CON JOHN!-la cara de Sherlock ardía…

-Pero si dijiste que se acostaron…entonces… ¿Sólo durmieron?

\- ¡Claro que sólo dormimos!-el chico de rizos caminaba de un lado a otro algo agitado- ¡En ningún momento dije que tuve…eso con él! .- Mike suspiró algo aliviado.

-Bueno, ya entendí, sólo fue un malentendido tranquilízate.

-Aún no poseo esos instintos, yo jamás… nadie…-Sherlock bajó la intensidad de su voz y se detuvo. Sin querer, recordó una de tantas noches cuando Víctor llevaba a su novia a su departamento.

_Sherlock el gato siempre le preguntaba las cosas que desconocía a la Señora Luna. Esa noche en específica Sherlock se quejaba de lo ruidosa que estaba siendo la pareja y de lo repugnante que le parecía lo poco que alcanzó a ver antes de que lo echaran del cuarto…La Señora Luna le había dicho que para las parejas humanas **que se aman** , el sexo va más allá de un acto de procreación, es más bien un acto placentero de absoluta entrega hacia la otra persona…"Pero yo amo a Víctor y nunca he pensado en él de esa manera… ¿Pensaré de esa manera en él cuando sea humano?" había preguntado inocentemente el gato…"Tu amor por él no es ese tipo de amor pequeño Sherlock…si decido convertirte en humano…lo sabrás" le respondió la Luna._

Era verdad. Aquella parte instintiva aún seguía dormida y a Sherlock no parecía importarle. Pero este humano le había metido una imagen a la cabeza…una imagen en la que él y John están…en su cama…y… y, Sherlock movió su cabeza para quitarse esa imagen de la mente…

-AHHHH BASTA… ¿Por qué hiciste que piense en ese horrible acto de procreación?-Sherlock se llevó ambas manos a su sonrojada cara.-

-Yo…disculpa…lamento el malentendido y- "¿Procreación?" Pensó pero no dijo nada.-… enserio lo siento.-carraspeó.-hay que apresurarnos, debo entrar pronto a una clase.

-S-sí.-Mike caminó rápido y Sherlock lo seguía de cerca. Llegaron a las canchas en donde se podía ver a un grupo de chicos corriendo tras de una pelota y peleándosela.

-Mira ahí está.- señaló Mike con el dedo al chico rubio que estaba concentrado en intentar llevar el balón sin que se lo quitaran. Sherlock sintió su rostro arder de nuevo y no supo muy bien el por qué.

\- ¡Ey John!- Stamford gritó y agitó las manos pero nadie parecía escucharle.- ¡John Watson!-llamó de nuevo pero todos los chicos parecían estar hechizados por el objeto circular.

-Jóvenes disculpen.-un señor de mediana edad se había acercado a los dos chicos, era uno de los encargados de limpieza.- estamos desalojando el deportivo porque va a haber limpieza y remodelación, no pueden quedarse ni en las gradas.

-Pero estamos esperando a un amigo.-dijo Mike y señaló con la mirada a los chicos del campo.

-En media hora termina su práctica, no se les iba a dejar practicar hoy pero el capitán fue muy insistente.

-Oh ya veo… ¿Ni siquiera podemos esperarlo cerca de los vestidores?

-Ahí menos, ya empezamos a trabajar, de hecho tus compañeros lo saben, van a regresarse todos sucios porque toda esa área de las duchas está en remodelación.-el señor negó con la cabeza.-

-Oh no lo sabía, bueno gracias, vamos Sherlock.- Stamford se dio la vuelta y tocó levemente el brazo del otro chico para que lo siguiera.

-Pero…

-Le dejaré un mensaje a John… ¿Te fijaste en que aula entró Molly?-Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y el otro entrecerró los ojos-¿Seguro? Porque parecías estar muy concentrado viendo la pared.

-Mis sentidos son más agudos que los de la mayoría de los humanos.

-Si, como sea. Molly también sale en media hora, espérala afuera del aula, le diré a John que estás ahí para que vaya a verte.- Sherlock no lucía muy convencido pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Regresaron por el mismo camino que habían traído sólo que Mike se dirigió al edificio contiguo al principal en donde Sherlock debía esperar a Molly. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, al parecer la mayoría estaba en sus clases ahora. Llegó al aula mencionada y se deslizó por la pared sentándose en el piso. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos y comenzaba a aburrirse…no había nada que hacer ni deducir si seguía ahí sentado, pensó en ir a recorrer el lugar…curiosidad felina…pero antes de incorporarse dos chicos se pararon enfrente de él.

-Hola dulzura ¿Estás perdido?- un chico delgado de cabello negro corto lo miraba con potentes ojos negros, Sherlock se sintió incómodo. El otro chico era rubio e imponía autoridad, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un codazo al chico que habló primero.

-Ya lo asustaste Jim. Hola, Soy Sebastian delegado del segundo año, ¿Eres nuevo?-Sherlock no respondió y se quedó mirándolos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño gatito? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?-dijo Jim con su voz aguda y Sherlock ya no pudo más. Sintió un impulso de huir, esas dos personas tenían una presencia que le incomodaba, pero en vez de echarse a correr abrió la puerta del aula y entró dando un sonoro portazo. Sebastian miró con reprobación a Jim.

-Lo asustaste.

-Él solito se asustó. ¿Pero lo viste? ¡Con que fachas estaba!-comenzó a reír y el otro sólo negó con la cabeza y empezó a andar por el pasillo seguido de Jim- pero aun así creo que es lindo. Sebastian le volvió a dar un codazo.

Pero Sherlock escapó de dos chicos para encontrarse ahora siendo mirado por más de 15 jóvenes. Molly estaba de pie junto a la pizarra blanca sosteniendo un marcador azul que temblaba en sus manos, a su lado estaba el profesor Holmes que parecía que la estaba evaluando antes de la llegada del chico de rizos. Si Molly estaba pálida antes, ahora lo estaba más.

-Sherlock.- dijo la chica en voz baja, Holmes frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Hopper, concéntrese en terminar de desarrollar esa fórmula y no en el joven que obviamente es conocido suyo.- el maestro caminó hacia Sherlock y lo evaluó de arriba hacia abajo, todos estaban callados y mirando la escena, Molly trataba de poner sus ojos en la pizarra pero no podía, el chico de rizos no se dejó intimidar esta vez.

-Ni siquiera eres de esta escuela, retírate antes de que llame a alguien para que te saquen.-dijo el profesor Holmes con voz fría y desdén. Sherlock sintió enardecerse, se acercó a Molly y le quitó el marcador. Miró la pizarra y comenzó a desarrollar la avanzada fórmula química que tenía enfrente de él. A Molly casi se le cae la quijada y el resto de la clase comenzó a hacer murmullos, el profesor miraba sin aparente emoción pero la ceja derecha estaba enarcada…también estaba sorprendido. Pero Sherlock se detuvo…parecía que su mente había quedado en blanco, gruñó enfadado. El profesor se acercó a él, le quitó el marcador de las manos y terminó de acomodar unas cuantas cosas. Estuvo tan cerca.

-Interesante.-dijo Holmes.-bastante interesante. Soy el profesor Mycroft Holmes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sherlock.-y ambos se sostuvieron las miradas.

-Bien, mucho gusto Sherlock, espero que te traslades a esta escuela pronto-Dijo mientras le tendía una mano.- Sherlock observó este gesto pero no supo qué hacer más que bajarse y olisquear la mano que le tendían. Murmullos y risas se escuchaban en el aula, Sherlock se incorporó.

-No puedo oler lo que comiste pero indudablemente has comido, una imperceptible migaja en la comisura de tus labios…usas siempre ammm Ahhh… ¡Cubiertos!, si, los usas siempre.

-Deduces…-Mycroft retiró su mano y se la limpió con un paño blanco.

-Algo, aún no puedo catalogar muchas cosas sobre humanos.-dijo Sherlock sin pensar y de nuevo Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, aún faltan unos minutos de clase, puedes esperar si quieres. Señorita Hopper a su asiento.- Molly comenzó a dirigirse a su lugar y le hizo un gesto al chico para que la siga, se sentaron siendo consientes de las miradas que todos le dirigían al extraño joven de rizos.

John estaba feliz. Greg le había dicho que era bienvenido al equipo de Rugby. Se pusieron en plan para ir a celebrar a algún lado, pero primero debían ir a bañarse a sus casas por el inconveniente de las remodelaciones de los vestidores. Se verían luego en algún lugar que acordaran. John corrió por su mochila que estaba junto a las pertenencias de los demás jugadores, cerca de las gradas. Había una chica con un vestido azul índigo y un paraguas abierto del mismo color sentada en las gradas, al ver al chico acercarse se bajó y caminó hacia él. Era una rubia platinada, sus rasgos faciales eran perfectos, John se quedó mirándola mientas ésta se dirigía hacia él con la clara intención de hablarle.

-¿Hola?-dijo John con la duda en su voz y su rostro, la chica lo miraba sin expresión. Le sonrió. Se acercó a su oído izquierdo y le susurró, por un momento todo el sonido ambiental se detuvo…sólo podía escuchar la débil voz de la chica.

_-Él es especial, siempre lo ha sido, debes tener paciencia, John Watson_.-dicho esto el sonido volvió, la conocida voz de Greg lo llamaba y John volteó hacia el otro. Greg corría para buscar también sus cosas.

-John dicen los chicos que si mejor nos vemos en la noche ¿Qué te parece?-dijo una vez estuvo junto a él.

-Pues…-el rubio volvió su mirada al frente pero la chica ya no estaba.- un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿John? ¿Pasa algo?-El rubio respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, con lo que había pasado estos últimos días ya no se asustaba si lo que había visto era un espíritu.

-No es nada es sólo que…en la noche no puedo, mi madre y mi hermana llegan a mi casa, es que se fueron con unos tíos…larga historia.

-Oh bueno entonces como habíamos quedado….

-OH NONONONO.- John tenía su celular en la mano y había leído el mensaje que le había dejado Stamford:

" **Tu amigo Sherlock está afuera del aula de Molly esperándote. John. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. "**

-Lo siento Greg, no podré ir con ustedes.

-Pero ¿Pasó algo malo?- Greg no obtuvo respuesta porque John ya había corrido hacia el aula de Molly. "¿Por qué no pudo esperarme en casa?" "Oh Dios" pensaba John mientras se dirigía al edificio. Entró al primer pasillo y al dar la vuelta chocó de frente con un chico y una chica y los tres terminaron prácticamente en el suelo. El chico llevaba unas hojas que se esparcieron por la colisión.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- gritó la chica de cabello castaño mientras se incorporaba, el otro chico también de cabello castaño comenzó a recoger los papeles desde el suelo.

-Oh disculpen.- John se puso de rodillas y ayudó a recoger las hojas.

-No te preocupes.-dijo el otro joven educadamente aunque se veía algo enojado, el chico se puso de pie pero John se había quedado de rodillas viendo fijamente una de las hojas.

-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó el de cabello castaño a John, el rubio levantó la mirada. Su rostro rayaba en la sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Tu…tu eres Víctor Trevor?-John no lo podía creer. En las hojas estaba la foto de un gato negro, bastante familiar, con un letrero arriba en letras rojas de "Se busca" y debajo de la foto "Sherlock" en letras más pequeñas decía "Se ofrece una buena recompensa contactar con Víctor Trevor al xxx-xxx"… ¿Era ese el dueño de Sherlock, al que tanto odiaba? Pero si parecía ser una buena persona. El castaño le sonrió y le tendió la mano, John se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el suelo y se incorporó de golpe sin tomar la mano del otro.

-Si él es Víctor Trevor, mi novio, y si, es el mismo que ganó en las olimpiadas de química de su universidad el año pasado, ya varios estudiantes de aquí lo han saludado, pero se les nota la envidia en sus rostros ¿Verdad amor?- el aludido se pasó la mano derecha tras su cabeza, removiéndose el cabello un poco avergonzado.

-¿Tú también eres estudiante de química?- preguntó Víctor a John.

-No…yo…- el rubio volvió su vista a la hoja y se puso serio. Pensó en que si Sherlock llegaba a toparse con su antiguo dueño tal vez pasaría algo catastrófico. Debía encontrarlo y sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente.-Soy estudiante de medicina y disculpen por el percance, espero que encuentres a tu gato.-John le entregó la hoja al otro chico y siguió corriendo hacia el aula de Molly.

Molly estaba en el pasillo fuera de su salón observando una hoja. Sherlock no estaba. "Maldición" pensó John mientras se acercaba y comprobaba que la hoja que tenía Molly en la mano era la que estaban repartiendo los otros jóvenes.

-¿Dónde está Sherlock?- preguntó el rubio con la voz agitada por correr.

-Ehh, no sé, de repente se fue corriendo hacia la salida.-apuntó con la mirada y John siguió corriendo hacia donde le indicó la chica.

"Qué raro, este gato también se llama Sherlock…" pensó Molly.

John se detuvo cuando llegó a la calle, miro a ambos lados. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde podría haberse dirigido Sherlock. La preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de él, no quería que algo le pasara, quería protegerlo. Se giró a correr hacia la izquierda, sintió ese impulso recorrerle propio de una corazonada. Le pareció divisar la negra y rizada cabellera en la siguiente esquina y corrió más rápido cuando lo vio entrar en un callejón. Llegó jadeante y mucho más sudado de lo que estaba cuando terminó su práctica de Rugby. El corazón desbocándose por la cantidad de emociones que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. Respiró para normalizarse y comenzó a sentir la calma al ver a Sherlock sentado en un rincón del callejón con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus manos apretando sus piernas. Escondió su rostro entre las rodillas y John se acercó hacia él.

-Déjame, John.

-Ammm nop.

-¿Por qué?-Sherlock levantó la vista y tenía los ojos rojos pero no había derramado ni una lágrima.-Te quitarías un gran peso de encima.

\- Sherlock, he sido bastante paciente contigo al respecto pero se acabó, deja de auto compadecerte, deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo.-John tenia fuertemente apretados los puños y Sherlock lo miraba fijamente, con asombro.- sé que no deseas morir sino no hubieras caminado hacia mi mano aquel día que te salvé de los perros ¡Deja de actuar como un humano estúpido y enfrenta las cosas!-John estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado y quería respuestas ahora.-¿Qué te hizo para que lo odiaras tanto? ¿Te maltrataba, torturaba o algo así? Porque si es así ahora mismo lo encaramos le rompemos la cara entre los dos y asunto arreglado ¡Sigues con tu vida y ya!- Sherlock quería decir algo, pero se quedó pasmado mirándolo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Sherlock decidió romper ese silencio.

-El me golpeó y eligió a esa asesina. Yo…yo lo amaba.

-¡¿Qué?!-John no se esperaba esa revelación... ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

\- ¿Tu…te enamoraste de él?...Tú…siendo un gato… ¿Siendo un gato te enamoraste de un humano?...por eso…por eso pediste ser humano… ohh…-Sherlock volvió a esconder su cara entre las rodillas, ahora John podía entender un poco… muchas veces el desamor duele más que la peor de las torturas… aunque sea en un caso tan peculiar como este.- ¿Asesina, su novia?

-Ella envenenó a Irene, una gata que consiguió para que juegue conmigo y así ella pueda pasar más tiempo con Víctor. Es una experta en la mentira.

-¿Irene era tu amiga?

-No.

-OK. Y ¿Por qué él te golpeó?

-Quise atacarla.

-A ver… entonces… él te golpeó para defender a su novia…es hasta cierto punto comprensible que la haya querido defender. No parece ser algo tan grave aunque ahora realmente quiero romperle la cara…

-¿Qué no es grave?- ahora el azabache lo miraba con enfado.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hice por él? Aprendí todo lo que a él le gusta, aprendí cosas de humanos, le rogué a la Señora Luna que me convirtiera en uno de ustedes…

-Pero él no sabe que te has convertido en un humano…si no, no te estuviera buscando como gato.

-Así es pero eso no haría diferencia… él la eligió a ella…a pesar de todo lo que me esforcé.-Sherlock comenzaba a sonar lamentable y eso encrispaba a John.

-Pero él nunca te pidió que hicieras algo así ¿O sí? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que él deseaba que te convirtieras en humano? ¿O que aprendieras todas esas cosas? Es más ¿Qué te hizo pensar que él dejaría a su novia por ti? -una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Sherlock. John tenía razón. Tenía toda la maldita razón.- Tomaste una mala decisión ¡Todos lo hacemos!-dijo el rubio con firmeza- lo más que podemos hacer es aprender de esas experiencias para no volver a caer en lo mismo en el futuro.-el chico se incorporó y se plantó delante de Sherlock tendiéndole la mano.- siento mucha pena pero por Víctor, la clase de mujer que eligió… pero ese ya es muy su problema, lo que quiero que sepas es que uno no se muere por amor, mucho menos si hay amigos para ayudar.-John le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Amigos?-Pregunto Sherlock mientras tomaba la mano con duda y el otro lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, amigos.

-Nunca he tenido…

-Pues ya tienes uno-John no dejó de sonreír y Sherlock tuvo el impulso de ronronear y abrazarlo.

Y lo hizo. Aunque el ronroneo no le salió, pero el intento de ronroneo hizo que John riera.

-Vaya, puedes ser tierno cuando quieres.- y John casi pudo jurar que su voz salió más seductora de lo que hubiese deseado…es más ni deseó que sonara así. Carraspeó y rompió lentamente el abrazo.

-Lo mejor en estos casos es ponernos una borrachera épica pero no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez el alcohol sea demasiado para ti.-un gruñido por parte del estómago de Sherlock puso otra idea en mente a John.-vayamos a buscar que comer, hay un lugar de comida china cerca, veamos si algo te gusta.- Sherlock asintió y salieron del callejón, caminando en dirección al campus.

Dos personas caminaban de frente hacia ellos y Sherlock se detuvo, John lo tomó del brazo y lo instó a seguir.

-No agaches la mirada, pero tampoco los mires. Sólo ignóralos- le había dicho John en voz baja. Sherlock se esforzó para ignorar a su antiguo dueño quien venía de la mano de su novia, las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento. Y funcionó, tomando fuertemente la mano de John pasaron al lado de la pareja ignorándolos.

-Mira, el prospecto de medicucho tomado de la mano de un vagabundo, con razón no tiene modales.- gritó al propósito la chica castaña y John se detuvo, regresó unos cuantos pasos y se puso delante de ambos.

-No iba a hacer nada a pesar que me quema la ira.- John miraba a Víctor quien parecía contrariado.- pero he cambiado de parecer… ¡Esa mujerzuela es una asesina que mató a su propia gata Irene, la que sólo había conseguido para que juegue con tu gato y ella pudiera pasar más tiempo contigo, es una profesional en la mentira, siento pena por ti Víctor Trevor.-la chica se había quedado pálida y John no le dio tiempo al otro chico de hablar.- y una cosa más.- dijo John antes de golpear al castaño y derribarlo en el suelo, la chica se puso a gritar.- ¡Si no hubieses golpeado a tu gato él no hubiera huido! ¡Imbécil!.- dicho eso John se acercó a Sherlock y lo tomó de la mano- Vámonos.- la cara de Sherlock era de asombro total, tomó la mano de John y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.


	6. No se olvida un amor de la noche a la mañana

-¿Te enojaste conmigo?

-No claro que no, sólo que ahora en adelante ya no sé dónde compraré comida china que sepa buena.-John resoplaba con resignación mientras caminaban por la calle de regreso a casa, el chico de rizos azabache tomaba una botella de agua que casi estaba por terminarse, tenía los labios y ojos enrojecidos.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, sólo creo que mi lengua está un poco entumecida- Sherlock hablaba con la voz algo rasposa y sacó su lengua para mostrársela a John.

-Descuida la sensación pasará.- empezó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa que se fue ensanchando hasta convertirse en una risotada que no sabía que llevaba contenida desde que salieron del restaurant chino, y si es que se había enojado un poco por el incidente, ahora le parecía de lo más gracioso, en especial al ver el lamentable estado de su  amigo quien lo miraba con algo de reproche pero regalándole una sonrisa nada forzada. 

Luego del confrontamiento con Víctor y su novia, el rubio y el pelinegro no habían parado de correr hasta encontrarse en las puertas del restaurant chino en donde John tenía pensado que tal vez habría algo que sea del agrado del chico gato, total que ahora siendo humano podía comer como humano y dado que no había tomado más que leche en estos días  pensaba que lo mejor era darle de comer algo sólido.

La apariencia delgada y pálida del chico no sólo era debido al ataque de los perros sino también porque todo el tiempo en lo que escapó de la casa de Víctor, tuvo que haber sobrevivido hurgando entre los botes de basura y sólo de imaginarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. ¡El rubio aun no podía creer que  había golpeado a Trevor!

 Él, el calmado y buen amigo Watson, había perdido los estribos por primera vez ¡Y en las puertas de su escuela! pero aun si ese estallido de ira tuviese repercusiones no le importaba, no ahora que estaba frente a Sherlock recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido, el chico lo miraba fijamente, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero era evidente que estaba algo pasmado por lo ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y se habían quedado mirando fijamente tanto tiempo como para que se tornara incómodo.

-Emm este es el lugar que te dije- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada hacia el establecimiento- aunque es fin de semana aún no está lleno, puedo ver que hay mesas vacías. Vamos a comer.- le sonrió nerviosamente y Sherlock asintió de forma afirmativa.

El sitio tenía la típica decoración tipo oriental con abundante color rojo y dorado, había unas cuantas mesas ocupadas y cercano a cada una de ellas un televisor que en ese momento reproducía videos modernos estilo Kpop. No era un sitio de lujo, era más bien un lugar común para ir a comer y pasar un buen rato con amigos, John solía frecuentarlo a menudo tratándose de un lugar ubicado cerca de la escuela y su casa. Se sentaron en uno de los lugares vacíos y rápidamente una mesera les ofreció el menú. 

-¿Quieres que lo lea?- dijo John mientras miraba el menú que casi conocía  a la perfección- Aunque tal vez no sepas que comida es, supongo que nunca...- el chico dejo de hablar y se quedó mirando divertido como su compañero se había quedado hipnotizado por la figura que se encontraba de adorno en el centro de la mesa. Era el típico gato chino de color dorado que movía su pata de adelante hacia atrás, las pupilas del chico gato estaban dilatadas y el lento movimiento de la mano de Sherlock acercándose sigilosamente a la figurita prendió la alarma de John intuyendo lo que el de cabello azabache pretendía hacer.

-Sherlock no- dijo el rubio, el chico gato lo miró pero ya era demasiado tarde, le dio un manotazo al adorno y este salió volando hacia la mesa de junto que afortunadamente se encontraba vacía. 

-¡¡Sherlock!!

-Lo siento...hay cosas que simplemente no puedo evitar.- trató de lucir apenado pero en realidad reprimía media sonrisa, tal vez no tenga garras ni colmillos para destruir cosas  como antes pero justo ahora acababa de descubrir que como humano tenía más fuerza.  
Una encargada levantó el adorno lanzándoles una mirada acusadora, afortunadamente el accesorio no sufrió daños mayores.

-Sé que debe ser difícil tratar de controlar tus…instintos destructivos.

-Dije que lo siento.-ahora lo miraba con reproche- Me gusta destruir cosas.

  
-Supongo que sí pero sólo por estos días recuerda...control.

-Lo intento aunque no soy el único que pierde el..."control"....- era evidente que Sherlock lo había dicho con doble intención refiriéndose a lo acontecido con su antiguo dueño.

 John sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro. Tendrían que hablar de lo sucedido por muy incómodo que  les resultará el tema.

-Yo...

-Disculpen. ¿Ya decidieron que pedir?- la mesera los interrumpió, disolviendo momentáneamente el aire de tensión que se había formado.

-Si...es decir no...Sherlock ¿Te leo el menú?

-Se leer.

-¿De verdad?- el pelinegro alzó una ceja sintiéndose subestimado. Tomó el menú y comenzó a leerlo perfectamente. John parecía felizmente asombrado y a Sherlock le gustaba sentir que impresionaba a su nuevo amigo. La mesera por su parte veía todo con una interrogante en su cabeza.

-Asombroso.

-Leer no es complicado.- el pelinegro se había sonrojado levemente, aun no se acostumbraba a los halagos sinceros de John.- No conozco nada del menú pide lo que creas conveniente.

-Okey mmm deme dos bollos con relleno de carne y dos Tés rellenables por favor.-el rubio pensó que era lo más sencillo entre todo el menú, seguro que le agradaría al chico gato.

-Enseguida.-

La mesera se retiró y de nuevo se instaló un aire algo incómodo entre ambos. A John le parecía fascinante como su amigo podía cambiar de un momento a otro como si tuviera una palanca que al subirse lo hacía comportarse como un gato, como el gato que se supone que era y al bajarse se transformaba en un chico inteligente y hasta algo petulante.

-Entonces sabes leer...es genial...-dijo John decidido a romper el silencio.- lo aprendiste desde antes o vino junto al paquete de "conviértase en humano"- el intento de broma de John sonó tonto al decirlo..."sonaba mejor en mi cabeza" pensó.

Sherlock torció la boca y miró hacia un lado, John comprendió que también era un tema relacionado con su antiguo dueño y... ¿Primer amor? Eso era algo que tampoco acababa de digerir del todo.

-Cuando decidí que quería ser humano...me esforcé por aprender lo que él sabía, veía cuando escribía, le escuchaba cuando leía, todo el tiempo estaba junto a él y aprendí mucho sobre los humanos…-John se puso un poco tenso al escuchar que Sherlock comenzaba a hablar de su pasado, no creyó que Sherlock quisiera hablar de eso tan pronto pero ahí estaba, comenzando a decirle más, aunque se le notara en el rostro que le dolía hablarlo.

-Aunque...tienes razón, olvide aprender las cosas más básicas.- John se removió un poco incómodo y se sonrojo recordando aquellos momentos embarazosos que habían vivido juntos estos días.- Menos mal que pronto volveré a la normalidad.

Una punzada cruzó en el pecho el rubio y no supo entender el por qué.

-Tienes razón pronto podrás salir de esta pesadilla de estar en un cuerpo que te desagrada tanto.

-Bueno...puedo decir que ha sido hasta ahora una experiencia mmm instructiva, he aprendido bastante, estoy seguro que si pudiera dominar por completo los conocimientos humanos sería mejor que cualquiera. 

-Pero que arrogante resultaste.- ambos sonrieron y el sentimiento incómodo de momentos antes desapareció. La mesera se acercó con el pedido y Sherlock se quedó mirando el platillo con algo de desconfianza.  
John tomo el tenedor y cortó un pedazo del bollo llevándoselo a la boca, esperaba que el pelinegro copiara sus acciones pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el chico gato ya había mordido el pan metiendo casi toda su cara en este y embarrando su boca y mejillas. El rubio casi se atraganta.

  
-Sherlock así no...-carraspeó y le ofreció el tenedor, el pelinegro se incorporó y lo tomó algo reacio.

  
\- Es molesto no poder comer a mi manera.

  
-Lo siento pero así tendrá que ser sólo unos días más...veo que te gusta la comida.

  
\- Me atrajo el olor y decidí probarlo...no está  mal.- John tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la comisura de los labios y la mejilla, lo hizo sin pensar en lo íntimo del acto. Sherlock se quedó mirándole de forma extraña, cuando el rubio se percató de ello alejó su mano rápidamente.

  
-Cu…cuando los humanos comemos tratamos de no mancharnos el rostro, así que si por algún motivo tienes restos de comida te debes limpiar con servilleta.- Sherlock tomó una de las servilletas e imitó los movimientos que el rubio le había enseñado.

-¿Así está bien? 

-Si...así está bien.- el rubio desvió la mirada de los ojos del otro sólo para toparse con las miradas extrañadas de algunos comensales. Unas chicas al fondo los miraban de forma pícara y murmuraban entre ellas. "Oh genial lo que faltaba ya puedo imaginar lo que están pensando" se dijo mentalmente mientras trataba de ignorar a todos y concentrarse en la comida. Por un momento se concentró tanto que no se había percatado que el pelinegro estaba callado y no estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al darse cuenta.

-Crees... ¿Crees que le habrás hecho daño?

-Sinceramente espero que sí.-el rubio sonrió pero el chico de rizos hizo una mueca, un pequeño gesto..."¿De preocupación?" Entonces se dio cuenta...pero que tonto de su parte, por supuesto que Sherlock estaría preocupado, después de todo ese hombre lo había cuidado y crecido y debió haber sido un buen dueño tanto como para que Sherlock lo quisiera tanto, como para querer abandonar su verdadera naturaleza. De repente John sintió que perdía el apetito.

-No te preocupes no lo golpee tan fuerte...

-¡¡Yo no estoy preocupado..!! Ahhh- el pelinegro se revolvió los cabellos.- ¡Lo odio! pero...no quiero...no quiero que le pase nada malo. 

-No lo odias, sólo estás enojado con él.-el pelinegro lo miró fijamente.-yo...ufff ya no sé qué decir no soy bueno en estas cosas pero…- "me siento como una chica que va a aconsejar a su amiga luego de haber peleado con su novio" pensó y se sintió algo patético- …cuando quieres mucho a alguien no puedes dejar de lado esos sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, puede que después de lo que te hizo sientas dolor y rencor pero si tú estabas...-al rubio se le hacia difícil articular esas palabras- si te...”enamoraste” de él...la verdad es muy difícil que de un momento a otro lo odies.- Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sherlock, la belleza de sus ojos estaba empañada con un velo de tristeza y sin embargo no había vuelto a derramar una sola lagrima.

-¿Enamorarme? Yo...no sé qué es eso...

  
-¿¿Eh?? Pero dijiste que lo amabas y...bueno creo que es una razón válida para desear ser  humano y estar con él...

  
-Creo que lo malinterpretaste…igual que yo...la señora Luna dijo que mi amor por él era algo maternal y no un amor de pareja...no lo entendía y creo que hasta ahora no lo entiendo del todo pero estoy seguro que no sentía por él lo que es el amor de pareja.   
John no podía creerlo, su estúpido corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, latiendo con rapidez como si una repentina emoción de felicidad lo recorriera "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" Pensó.

-Entonces- carraspeó.-lo quieres de…apreciarlo…no querías ser su pareja…

-¡Claro que no!- Sherlock puso una mueca de asco.- he visto lo que hacen las parejas de cualquier especie y ni siquiera tengo esos instintos aún…me pregunto si como humano los tendré…

-Te refieres a…

-Aparearse y esas… cosas…es repugnante pero los humanos parecen disfrutarlo… ¿Tu disfrutas esas cosas?- el pelinegro lo preguntaba como si fuera cualquier cosa y el rubio sólo quiso morir de vergüenza.

  
-Emm sabes qué, voy al baño...no, no te levantes no tardo nada, sigue comiendo ahora vuelvo.- se dirigió casi corriendo al baño y abrió la llave del agua, se mojó el rostro y se quedó mirando a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo.

  
-Dios… John Watson.-le hablaba a su reflejo- Por qué... ¿Por qué te involucraste en este lío?- "Sólo tres días más, sólo tres días y todo volverá a la normalidad, el volverá a ser gato y él se irá...él se...

\- Él se irá...- dijo en un susurro- se vio aceptando que a pesar de todo no quería que se vaya, sabía que para un animal callejero las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas y sobre todo porque empezaría la época invernal... tal vez...tal vez le pediría que una vez siendo gato se quede...podría rogarle a su madre...él sabía que le daría permiso de conservarlo...estaba 100% seguro que podría cuidarlo bien aprendería todo lo relacionado a cuidados. ¡¡Si!! El quería cuidarlo era eso, ese sentimiento extraño instalado en su pecho, sólo quería cuidar de él pero como gato...ya que siendo humano lo descontrolaba… odiaba tener esos pensamientos y emociones raras que había estado experimentando últimamente por el chico gato...Dios ¡Hasta había tenido un sueño húmedo con el!

 -¡Ahh me doy asco!

-Eres una buena persona John Watson.- una figura femenina que desencajaba completamente en el lugar donde estaba, apareció detrás de él sobresaltando al rubio que emitió un casi grito nada varonil.

-¿Quién eres?- la hermosa chica rubia era la misma que había visto momentos antes en la cancha del campus. Esta le regaló una sonrisa misteriosa y le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho en las canchas.

-Él es especial, siempre lo ha sido, debes tener paciencia, John Watson.-   
El rubio no pudo confrontar a la extraña aparición porque afuera se comenzó a escuchar ruidos de objetos y platos cayendo mezclados con gritos de los comensales, entre esos gritos reconoció el de Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock!- gritó y salió prácticamente corriendo olvidando su encuentro paranormal, lo que vio al salir lo dejó pegado al piso sin poder moverse.

-¡¡Quema, quema!!- gritaba el chico gato con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría por todo el lugar, tirando todo a su paso y asustando a la gente del lugar.

Desde atrás del mostrador salió un tipo fornido, un cocinero, tenía una escoba en la mano y se dirigía directo a Sherlock dispuesto a sacarlo a escobazos, fue ahí cuando John volvió a la realidad y se impulsó apresuradamente interponiéndose entre el cocinero y el chico gato. El rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina al sujeto.

  
-¡¡John mi boca quema!!-Sherlock se veía realmente asustado.

-A ver déjame ver- se volteó a revisarlo, rápido y profesionalmente como lo haría un médico, no tardó en dar con el problema. En su ausencia, el chico gato había abusado de su curiosidad echando casi toda la salsa picante al pan al vapor.

Ni todas las disculpas pudieron evitar que el dueño los sacara y les prohibiera definitivamente la entrada al lugar. Dos botellas de agua después se encontraban a unas cuadras de la casa de John, este se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo por no estar enojado ni haber enloquecido con todo esto "Ten paciencia John Watson" recordaba las palabras de la chica ¿fantasma? No tenía idea de quién o qué era pero a estas alturas ya no dudaba de lo imposible, al menos sabia a lo que se refería con tener paciencia. No era nada fácil estar al cuidado de un chico gato. 

-No sé cómo pueden comer eso.-se quejó el pelinegro refiriéndose a la salsa picante.

-Bueno hay que tener en cuenta que aunque eres humano aún tienes sentidos más desarrollados.-el rubio le sonreía con burla y Sherlock entrecerraba los ojos con algo de enojo.

-Al menos mis sentidos son lo suficientemente desarrollados como para poder huir sin caerme de las escaleras.

-¡No me recuerdes lo de las escaleras!-amenazó el rubio en parte apenado por la aparatosa caída que de milagro no le había causado daño.-además nadie en sus 5 sentidos se vaciaría la botella entera de picante-contraataco el rubio y el de rizos hizo un puchero que a John le pareció tierno, de nuevo sintió su corazón latir de forma anormal ¿No estaría bien hacerse un chequeo? debía recordarse que el encanto sobre Sherlock acabaría pronto y no podía evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por ello. Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Dónde rayos te has metido jovencito?

-Mamá...

  
-Como no me contestabas le hablé a la Sra. Hudson y se escuchaba nerviosa pero no me quiso decir nada ¿Has hecho algo indebido?

  
-Para nada…

-¿No me digas que metiste a tus amigos a la casa e hicieron destrozos?

  
-Nada de eso ma...

  
-¿Metiste a una chica? ¡John Hamish Watson mi casa no es un hotel!

-¡Mamá! No pasa nada malo es sólo que...- "Hay un chico gato en la casa, ¿Puedo quedarme con él?" ¡No demonios! Algo tengo que inventarle, de todos modos esta noche llega y Sherlock no pasará desapercibido pero ni de chiste"- pensó el rubio.

\- Un amigo se está quedando en la casa.

  
-¿Un amigo? ¿Cuál amigo?

-No lo conoces, está pasando por un problema familiar en su casa, cuando llegues te platico, no estés paranoica.

-Ahh...bueno... ¿Es un problema grave?

-Algo así, lo estoy apoyando en lo que puedo.

  
-Ay hijo que lindo eres.-su tono de voz había cambiado por completo- Tienes un gran corazón siempre te ha gustado ayudar a la gente, serás un buen médico- el rubio sonrió y rodó los ojos, sólo su madre podría cambiar de estar tan enojada como pantera a ser un manojo de amor.

  
-Emmm gracias, ¿Las veo en la noche?

  
-No, para eso te marcaba, tu tía insiste en que nos quedemos un día más, así que llegaríamos mañana por la tarde.

  
-Bueno, las veré mañana entonces, te quiero Má- John se contenía para no sonar emocionado, así tendría más tiempo para pensar en qué historia inventar sobre Sherlock, una que no incluya a la Luna ni deseos mágicos.


	7. Ver el mundo con ojos de humano

Una vez dentro de su casa lo primero que el rubio deseo fue subir a darse un baño, no había podido bañarse luego del juego por la remodelación en el área de vestidores y en verdad que lo necesitaba 

  
-Tomaré una ducha ¿Quieres ducharte luego?-el pelinegro puso una cara de extrañeza por la pregunta.

  
-¿Por qué me bañaría? Ayer me bañaste, no quiero meterme al agua muy seguido.

-Esta vez creo que tienes razón créeme que no quiero repetir contigo la misma odisea de ayer-sus mejillas se habían teñido de vergüenza al recordar.-pero tendrás que bañarte mañana antes que vengan mi madre y mi hermana por cierto ahora que termine nos podremos de acuerdo en la historia que vamos a inventarles sobre ti -el rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Por qué los humanos deben bañarse seguido?

-Por salud.-el rubio se había quedado a media escalera.- no sabes la cantidad de virus y bacterias que se encuentran en la calle y con las que nos topamos a diario, todo eso se queda impregnado en nuestro cabello, piel, ropa,  y tenemos que ducharnos para no contraer alguna enfermedad.

-Mmmm ¿Enfermedad? Los humanos son tan débiles.- decía mientras rodaba los ojos y se tiraba dramáticamente al sillón para luego estirarse cuan largo era.    John negó con la cabeza y regreso a la sala para ponerse frente a él. 

-Sherlock mírame- el pelinegro abrió perezosamente los ojos notándose que planeaba tomar una típica siesta felina- también nos bañamos porque nos gusta tener buen aseo personal y evitar el mal olor. Justo ahora  estoy hecho un asco. ¡Ni me he podido cambiar de ropa! Así que aunque no quieras mañana tendrás que bañarte porque sudaste y aunque ahora no...- se detuvo en seco porque el chico de cabello azabache se había incorporado de súbito quedando a centímetros de distancia. Lo miró de abajo hacia arriba deteniéndose a observar el rostro de John quien estaba paralizado y con los ojos muy abiertos para luego aprovechar la diferencia de alturas y acomodar su rostro en el cuello del rubio inhalando fuertemente, su tibio aliento rozó la oreja de John y dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado, como quien sale de una especie de trance.

-¿P…por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú...tú...ahhh-gritaba algo desesperado mientras se tocaba la parte del cuello en donde Sherlock había estado inhalando.

 John se había sonrojado por completo y su piel se erizó de la cabeza hasta los pies.  
-Oh... ¿Olfatearte?...sólo quería corroborar los datos que estabas diciendo y déjame decirte que estás equivocado.

-¿Qué?

-Tu olor no es desagradable, hueles...interesante, me gusta tu olor creo que...

-Santo cielo cállate Sherlock...

-¿Por qué? Sólo quería refutar tu afirmación sobre tu olor corporal.

-¡No puedes andar diciendo o haciendo ese tipo de cosas así porque si!-chilló  desesperado el rubio pero tratando de tener paciencia y de recuperar los latidos de su corazón a la normalidad.

-¿Y por qué no? Explícame- exigió el azabache en tono molesto, ya le estaba hartando no entender el tonto comportamiento del humano. John inhaló y exhaló fuertemente tomando fuerzas, con sus nervios apenas estabilizándose pero conservando la tonalidad rojiza que se negaba abandonar sus mejillas.

-Pues...cuando dos personas tienen...bueno...cuando se comportan de forma muy cercana la una a la otra me refiero a tener cierto apego...-John se masajeaba el puente de la nariz tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas ya que el pelinegro parecía no estar entendiendo en absoluto- ...mucho de lo que ha pasado estos días entre nosotros, ambos sabemos las circunstancias que nos rodean pero otra gente...si lo viera...si...vieran como ahora que me...olfateaste... y bueno…combinado con las cosas que dices…sé que no sabes de esto pero la gente suele pensar que....

-¡Que son pareja!- exclamó el chico gato y sus ojos se abrieron en total asombro, una ráfaga de entendimiento había cruzado por su mente y recordó lo que Mike le había insinuado esta mañana.

-¡Piensan que tenemos amor de pareja! ¡Es lo que dijo aquel chico!-el pelinegro comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro notándose alterado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué chico?- preguntó el rubio entrando en pánico.

-El chico...el que estaba con la chica...Tus amigos

-¡Santo Dios! Oh no, no, no... Dios ¿Por qué? Les dijiste algo ¿Qué les dijiste?- John casi chillaba.

  
-Omitiendo el hecho que soy un gato...les dije que me cuidabas y que me dabas leche y tu cama...-Sherlock comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¡Maldita sea Sherlock!

  
-John, yo no tenía idea que ustedes pensaban de esa manera, ¡Ni siquiera he desarrollado aún esos instintos!- dijo con enojo y frustración, odiaba no comprender las cosas. 

John lo miró y se dio cuenta lo verdaderamente atormentado que estaba el de cabello azabache, al parecer tampoco sabía nada sobre relaciones de pareja ni si quiera con los de su propia especie. 

  
-B...bueno...no te preocupes...como ya te había dicho déjame lidiar a mi manera con los problemas que surjan. – dijo el rubio. El pelinegro se había vuelto a lanzar dramáticamente al sillón, esta vez haciéndose un ovillo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora que piensan así de nosotros?- preguntó el pelinegro con una voz apenas audible por tener su cabeza casi metida entre los cojines del sillón.

-Nada, no pasará nada porque todo es un malentendido, les explicaré que lo malentendieron.- el rubio resopló.

\- Te he causado muchos problemas pero descuida pronto seré el mismo de antes y no necesitaré  adaptarme a sus confusas normas humanas.-John sentía una punzada en el pecho cada que recordaba que en tres días más el lindo chico desaparecería para siempre. No quería que sucediera pero sabía que así tenía que ser...aunque el deseaba seguir ayudándolo, no le había propuesto la idea sobre adoptarlo. Era ahora o nunca...

-Sherlock...sobre eso...me preguntaba si tu...si quisieras...- el timbre de la puerta sonó seguido de unos toquidos insistentes.

-John ¿Estás ahí?

-Amigo abre nos tienes preocupados.

-No puede ser- susurró John, las voces provenían de sus dos amigos. -rápido Sherlock escóndete.... ¡Santo Dios ahí no, no cabes!- gritó John al ver como el pelinegro trataba de meterse bajo el sillón y atorándose en una pose cómica con el trasero al aire que si no fuera por lo estresante de la situación al rubio le hubiera causado demasiada risa. Lo jaló para incorporarlo y le indicó con señas y en silencio que subiera las escaleras.   
Se pasó la mano entre sus dorados mechones y respiró profunda y pausadamente para serenarse antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola!

-¡John!- gritaron Mike y Molly al unísono como si no lo hubiesen visto en días.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio haciéndose el tonto como si no supiera a qué se debía la visita de sus  compañeros.

-Precisamente eso queremos saber ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el chico que estaba buscándote?-se adelantó a preguntar su amigo, John suspiró con resignación mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y los invitaba a tomar asiento también.

-Primero que nada si les dijo algo...raro... ¡Omítanlo! Es sólo que está en apuros y decidí ayudarlo…

-¿Es un vagabundo?-dijo la chica.

-¡No!...él es...un viejo amigo. Tuvo unos problemas personales y estará sólo un par de días en mi casa...

-¿Seguro que no estás en algún lio que no nos quieras contar?-preguntó a lo bajo el chico- porque si es así sabes que mi tío trabaja en el Yard y...-el rubio interrumpió con una risa baja.

  
-Para nada Mike, no es nada de eso.

-Es que tu amigo se veía... desubicado como si tuviera algún desorden mental...

-¡Pero ese no es el caso!- y el rubio se dio cuenta que casi gritó con enfado- es...como les dije tuvo un problema “privado”...algo que le afectó y quise ayudarlo pero ya está bastante mejor y en un par de días él se irá- dijo esto último moderando su tono de voz ya que notó que sus amigos se habían sorprendido por su repentino enfado. Hubo un silenció algo incómodo.

-¿Y el gatito que tenías? -preguntó Molly para romper la tensión y porque realmente quería conocer al felino, miró para todos lados buscando.

-Tenía dueño, llame al número en su plaquita y vinieron por él, no te preocupes ya estaba mucho mejor.-se apresuró a contestar el rubio tensándose al momento, odiaba tener que hacer esto porque casi todo lo que había dicho desde que empezó la charla eran mentiras.

-Oh bueno...me alegro por el bebecito- se notaba la desilusión en la voz de Molly.

-Oye- interrumpió Mike susurrando- Y tu amigo ¿Está aquí ahora?

-N-n...Si...

\- Y ¿Por qué no nos lo presentas como es debido?- preguntó la chica.

-Es que...ahora subió a dormir...ha estado algo estresado por su problema. Está cansado.

-¿Cansado? Pues no lo parecía, nadie ni cansado ni bien despierto es capaz de retar al profesor Holmes.

  
-¡¿Que?!- John casi grita del susto- ¡¿Qué le hizo?! 

-Nada John calma... es sólo que tuvo la osadía de entrar a mi salón y tratar de resolver una de las ecuaciones imposibles que inventa la retorcida mente de Holmes. ¡Lo asombroso es que casi lo logra!...ammm John ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica al notar como el rubio se había llevado las manos al rostro como conteniendo algún ataque de pánico o enojo.

Y no es que John estuviera enojado pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que el chico gato haya pasado desapercibido en el instituto pero al parecer sus excepcionales dones y su recién descubierto egocentrismo habían hecho que pasar desapercibido le haya resultado imposible.

  
\- Yo…si, si todo bien -carraspeó- todo está bien.- sus amigos se miraron entre sí no muy convencidos.

-Oye...- Molly se acercó a su lado del sillón y lo tomó de la mano.-eres nuestro amigo y para nosotros no pasa por alto que no estás bien, te vez cansado, nervioso, tienes unas ojeras...-el rubio se sintió de pronto apenado por lo aparentemente lamentable que se veía.

-Por favor...soy un estudiante de medicina y estoy en exámenes no voy a verme precisamente como un modelo, menos en estos días- bromeó el rubio tratando de demostrar que no se sentía tan mal como aparentaba.

-Yo también lo soy-dijo Mike- pero a lo que se refiere es que te vez…deteriorado... ¿Es por él verdad?

-¡Que no!-trató de no alterarse y explicarse con calma-...estoy así por los exámenes es todo y si además ahora parezco un vagabundo con olor incluido es porque no he podido tomar una ducha luego del entrenamiento de rugby.-su cara se iluminó al recordar lo bien que le había ido.

\- Por cierto- se levantó del sillón con pose de orgullo.- ¡Están viendo a un nuevo miembro del equipo!- su voz de ánimo contagió a sus amigos y se apresuraron a felicitarlo con palmadas en la espalda de parte de Mike y un efusivo beso en la mejilla por parte de Molly.

-Hombre, de ahora en adelante te van a llover las chicas.

-Ay no digas eso que mi amiga Sarah se pondrá celosa.-dijo la chica.

-Emmm no estoy tan seguro, no he podido disculparme con ella por lo de la cita.

-Oh pero entenderá cuando le expliques que fue por una buena causa por lo del gatito y por... ¿Sherlock? ¿De verdad así se llama?-preguntó Molly.

-Sí, así es- resopló el rubio, ya no quería seguir siendo interrogado sobre ese tema, sólo deseaba darse un baño y descansar el resto del día.

Mike pareció entender el gesto del rubio y le tocó el hombro a la chica haciéndole una seña.

\- Vámonos, dejemos descansar a John y báñate amigo porque si estás bien apestoso- los tres rieron mientras se acercaban a la salida

-Oh lo olvidaba- Molly sacó una hoja de su mochila y se la entregó al rubio, John sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-Un chico y su novia lo estaban repartiendo, el pobre se veía muy triste y me llamó la atención que su gatito se llamara Sherlock también.

-Amm sí que coincidencia.

-Si...bueno te dejo el volantito por si sabes algo siempre es bueno ayudar ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Y sin más, ambos se despidieron dejando a John con un nudo en la garganta. "Se veía muy triste...ajá" pensó mientras arrugaba la hoja y la tiraba a la basura. Por algún motivo el dolor de Sherlock había activado algo en él, algo que lo motivaba a odiar a Víctor Trevor aún sin conocerlo del todo y a sabiendas de que era un sentimiento irracional.

Subió perezosamente las escaleras, sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, él se encontraba cansado pero no tanto en lo físico sino en lo mental y emocional. Cuando entró a su habitación, Sherlock estaba en su cama hecho un ovillo, aparentemente dormido, trató de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y se dirigió al baño para tomar su tan ansiada ducha. Salió de ahí sintiéndose algo somnoliento, el agua caliente lo había relajado y le entraron ganas de tomar una siesta, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, el chico gato había decidido dormirse justo en medio de su cama y ¿Quién tiene el corazón para despertar a un gato que duerme tan a gusto? Tomó unas sábanas y se encamino hacia la puerta para ir al cuarto de su hermana.

-John...

-¿Mmm?- dio la vuelta y Sherlock lo miraba desde la cama.

-Quédate- el pelinegro se hizo a un lado haciéndole espacio en la cama y John trató de no pensar en lo sugestivo e íntimo del adorable gesto de su amigo. Se metió a la cama algo tenso y más porque el otro chico se le había quedado mirando fijamente "¿Todos los gatos se quedan mirando fijamente cuando quieres dormir?" Pensó.

-¿Crees que de verdad esté triste? ¿Qué me extrañe?- y de nuevo el rubio se sentía como la amiga que aconsejara a otra por peleas con el novio, sólo que esta vez tenía una extraña mezcla de desconcierto y enojo en el pecho.

-No lo sé, creo que he tenido suficiente de esto el día de hoy- respondió algo arisco y arrepintiéndose al instante por la mirada dolida del otro.

-Ahhh lo siento es sólo que...estoy un poco estresado por los exámenes y...

-Por mi culpa, escuche todo- a John no se le hizo del todo raro que Sherlock los haya espiado al fin de cuentas los felinos son los grandes detectives del mundo animal.

-Entonces también escuchaste que dije que no es por ti.

-Les mentiste.

-Sólo lo necesario para que no decirles que eres un chico gato.

-No sólo por eso.- se sostuvieron seriamente la mirada el uno al otro y al final John cedió.

-Ok. Admito que esto ha sido algo inesperado y agotador pero tú y yo ya habíamos dejado en claro que no pienso dejar de ayudarte hasta que termine todo este asunto mágico.-John comenzaba a adorar la mirada sorprendida de Sherlock ya que abría del todo sus ojos permitiendo admirar su belleza.

-Una vez que esto acabe entonces podrás decidir qué hacer yo...quería...si tú quieres puedes quedarte conmigo estoy seguro que mi madre lo permitirá después de todo ya casi soy un adulto responsable.-sonrió pero Sherlock desvió la mirada y el rubio creyó saber por qué.

-Pero...si tú quieres regresar con Víctor lo entiendo, sabes, los humanos cometemos errores y si te soy sincero-le costaba lo que estaba a punto de decir- la verdad...antes de verlo en la salida me lo había topado en los pasillos...se veía preocupado y dispuesto a encontrarte. No creo que sea una mala persona y si… lo quieres y te quiere, aunque sea un amor maternal, es entendible que quieras volver a tu hogar.

\- No es por eso…la verdad dudo que una vez terminado los 7 días quieras mantenerme contigo.- el pelinegro seguía con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué?- el pelinegro se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, el rubio imitó la acción esperando respuesta.

-Porque me olvidaras.

* * *

 

- _Pequeño Sherlock- le hablaba la señora Luna una de las tantas noches en que negaba su suplica de convertirlo en humano- más de una persona podría verse afectada con tu deseo._

_-No me acercaré a ninguna otra persona ¡Lo juro! Si no puedo ser humano para siempre entonces sólo unos cuantos días para lograr que Víctor se aleje de su novia ¡Es una asesina, él también está en peligro!-respondía con maullidos el pequeño felino desde la ventana._

_-Aún si lograras separarlos, no tendrías la seguridad de que sea algo permanente…si te convierto…aunque sea por unos cuantos días… las personas que se hayan involucrado contigo olvidarán tu forma humana cuando vuelvas a la normalidad._

_-Mmmm entonces… me encargaré de que en esos días la odie permanentemente así aunque él se olvide de mi forma humana no se olvidará de las acciones malvadas de ella ¿Verdad? ¿Así funciona? ¡Será fácil! ¡Como humano podré desenmascararla!_

_\- Pequeño.- la Luna parecía acariciarlo con su tenue luz.- las cosas no siempre salen como se planean…_

* * *

 

-Pero… ¿Recordaré que te salve? Eras un gato…y según lo que dices sólo olvidaré tu forma humana.- preguntó el rubio luego de la explicación de Sherlock.

-No estoy seguro…tal vez si…cuando me transformé no quise escuchar a la Señora Luna…la ignoré por haberme convertido cuando ya no quería…-hubo un silencio en el que no sabían que decir.

-Sherlock, si quieres quedarte…sé qué sabrás cómo hacerlo aunque yo te olvide.- el pelinegro lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos de asombro.- eres un maldito genio ¡Buscarás la forma de convencerme!-no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia los rizos despeinados y acariciarle-mi casa es tu casa- le sonrió y el otro también le regaló una sonrisa y un leve ronroneo por el suave toque.

-He tratado de ver el mundo como lo ven los humanos pero aún no lo comprendo del todo, mucho menos a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Por muchas cosas…por ejemplo…dices que entre humanos deben respetar su espacio personal y ahora mismo no lo estás haciendo- John se sintió avergonzado e inmediatamente retiró su mano de sus cabellos.

-Disculpa tienes razón-se sonrojó

-Tampoco en el restaurant lo hiciste –dijo refiriéndose a cuando le limpio la comisura de los labios.- pero creo saber por qué eres más cercano conmigo...-el chico gato se acercó más a él y el corazón de John se le subió a la garganta..."¿A qué se refiere? ¿Pensará que me gusta? No, no creo porque no es así…yo no soy…” pensaba tormentosamente y su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar.

-Deduje que es un asunto sobre la amistad-dijo el chico gato cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos- basándome en el comportamiento con tus amigos pude notar que con ellos no tienes inconveniente con el espacio personal al principio hasta pensé que querías aparearte con la chica por dejarte besar...

-¿¿Que?? ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- exclamó el rubio casi a gritos.

-Luego me di cuenta que no era así ya que fue en la mejilla y no en la boca como lo hacían...esos que son pareja. Por el método comparativo no me tomó mucho notar las diferencias así que en conclusión desde que somos amigos podemos ser más cercanos aunque algunas cosas puedan malinterpretarse y eso no me queda del todo claro pero carece de importancia ya pronto volveré a la normalidad y no estaré sujeto a sus normas humanas- John había quedado en Shock por un momento pero se alegró de que el chico lo haya deducido de esa manera, además no estaba del todo equivocado.

-Eso fue asombroso.

-¿En verdad?

-Si te estuviera mintiendo lo sabrías, eres un genio en esto de la deducción.-

Sherlock lo miró por unos momentos y sonrió complacido, acto seguido eliminó por completo la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de John que palpitaba fuertemente pero tratando de controlarse.

-Me gusta ser tu amigo John.

-A mi igual Sherlock.-

Minutos después el chico gato se había dormido acurrucado sobre el pecho del rubio, casi encima de él. A pesar de sentirse algo incómodo, no tuvo el corazón para hacer que se mueva de sitio. El pecho le dolía pero no por el peso del otro chico, no sabía cómo explicarlo bien, tal vez era porque no quería olvidarlo, no quería olvidar estos días, y muy egoístamente le dolía que Sherlock tuviese que volver a la normalidad. Pero nada se podría hacer después de todo aquel hermoso chico que reposaba sobre él era simplemente una ilusión.


	8. Capitulo ¿Final?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas antes de leer: Recuerdo hace algunos años que leí en algún lugar que los humanos teníamos la capacidad de hablar con los animales ¡Incluso con las plantas! Pero conforme pasaron los años se fue perdiendo nuestra habilidad y que incluso se prohibió la interacción verbal entre los dos mundos, no recuerdo como pero serian algún tipo de Acuerdos entre los mundos y se supone que no deben romperse. Siempre me pareció interesante y probablemente en alguna continuación profundice en ello pero primero debo investigarlo xD sin más, disfruten la lectura!!!!

-Te acabaste toda la leche, debo ir a comprar más- dijo el rubio mientras salía de la cocina y se colocaba su chamarra encima de su suéter beige. La noche había caído, trayendo consigo un frio ambiente pre invernal.

\- Iré contigo- le respondió Sherlock levantándose de la silla del comedor.

-Ammm no gracias...pero no puedo darme el lujo de ser vetado también del Tesco.- tomó sus llaves y se acercó a la puerta.

-No tardaré

-Siempre dices eso y tardas.

-Y tú siempre terminas siguiéndome, que por favor espérame. No demoraré más de 15 minutos ¿Ok?- Sherlock rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras en actitud de gato ofendido.

-¡Tampoco intentes saltar por la ventana!- habló fuerte el rubio para ser escuchado, el otro emitió un tipo de siseo y cerró la puerta del cuarto de un portazo. Se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a apretujar el peluche de erizo que ahora que lo notaba le recordaba un poco a su compañero de habitación.

-Tonto John.- aventó el peluche y se incorporó de un salto. No tenía sueño. La siesta que habían tomado en la tarde lo mantenía con las pilas bien cargadas, no sabía qué hacer. El silencio del lugar le indicó que John ya se había ido.

Gruño con fastidio, ya se sabía de memoria la casa desde el primer día, no tenía chiste volver a recorrerlo todo. Volvió a gruñir y se acercó a un mueble con varios cajones, abrió el primero en donde John tenía acomodado perfectamente sus trusas y sus calcetines, Sherlock ensanchó una sonrisa casi malévola, propia de un felino y sólo por maldad comenzó a lanzar todas y cada una de las prendas al suelo.

Abrió el segundo cajón que contenía algunas pijamas e hizo lo mismo, en un momento se topó con una caja, un regalo apenas abierto para darle un vistazo "un obsequio que definitivamente John no quiso pero lo mantiene guardado por si llegara a necesitar demostrar que lo tiene..." pensó el pelinegro y lo abrió, sacó una bufanda azul, ya había visto como se usaban esas cosas y se la colocó, no le quedaba nada mal y hacia juego con la oscura gabardina que se había negado a quitar. De pronto notó algo más en el cajón, el collar azul que llevaba la plaquita plateada con su nombre...su collar.

Lo tomó fuertemente con la mano derecha y se asomó a la ventana con la intención de lanzarlo pero se detuvo. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nublado. Sabía que cuando el cielo se nublaba la señora Luna no le hablaba, el brillo del astro no podía llegar a él pero aun así...

-Señora Luna...si me escuchas...quiero...disculparme por haberte ignorado luego de aquella noche...por decirte que no me hables más... pero hablar contigo es lo que más deseo en este momento. Nunca hice caso a tus consejos, ahora me encantaría escucharlos aunque sé que me dirás "te lo dije"- miró su collar y lo tocó en una leve caricia con su otra mano- estoy confundido, Víctor siempre fue bueno conmigo hasta antes de esa noche pero no estoy seguro de querer volver a casa con él...no sé si podría hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, además John...no quiero dejar de verlo es...un humano muy raro pero quiso ser mi amigo-se sonrojó un poco- y yo también quiero serlo- suspiró, el astro lunar no daba respuesta pero sabía por experiencia que a pesar de las condiciones climáticas la Señora Luna siempre parecía escucharle.

Se guardó el collar en una de las bolsas del abrigo y antes que pudiera retomar la conversación unilateral con la luna se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de voces enfadadas que provenían del callejón que daba a la ventana. Se asomó un poco más para ver lo que pasaba y se asustó por lo que vio.

* * *

 

John pensaba terminar tranquilamente ese alocado día, era sábado por la noche pero no podía salir a celebrar con sus amigos, en su lugar planeaba comer chucherías y mirar la televisión, quería saber si el pelinegro gustaba de ver pelis o que reacción tendría a algún programa basura, pero cuando se encontró  con Víctor Trevor en el Tesco y éste comenzó a seguirlo apenas salió a la calle supo que su día terminaría de manera desagradable.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi gato? ¡Malnacido!

-¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Qué le hiciste tú?- John había empujado a Trevor convirtiendo así una agresión verbal a una física ya que el otro no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el empujón con fuerza.

-No creas que esta vez no voy a devolverte el golpe, te juro que si le hiciste algo...

-¡Yo no le hice nada!

-Lo que dijiste esta mañana... ¡Algo debes saber!

  
Y claro que John sabía, lo sabía todo pero no creía conveniente decir la verdad ¿Quién iba a creer esa disparatada historia por muy verdadera que fuera?

-Y lo de mi novia ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso de ella?- volvió a empujarle el otro trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¡Porque es verdad!- gritó el rubio sin pensarlo.

-Ella jamás haría algo así, tú no la conoces y tampoco podrías saber que mi gato escapó por haberlo golpeado ¿Eres algún maldito acosador? ¿Nos has espiado o qué?-Víctor tomó a John de las solapas de su chamarra y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¡Basta!- la voz grave de Sherlock, quien había bajado ágilmente de las escaleras de emergencia, los detuvo. John se liberó del incómodo agarre y tomó distancia.

-Lamento que se hayan involucrado en esto por mi culpa...ambos- Sherlock los miró y tenían la misma expresión de interrogación.

-Víctor...- Sherlock se acercó a este con paso decisivo- nunca has sido agresivo, ahora entiendo cuando me dijeron que la agresividad era parte de la naturaleza humana.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el aludido y el pelinegro posó sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de este mirándolo fijamente.

-Me prohibieron decírtelo, pero siento que debo hacerlo, soy Sherlock- John veía toda la escena con asombro y de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, tuvo deseos de irse pero se quedó plantado en su sitio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Trevor.

-Si John sabe esas cosas es porque yo se lo dije, él sólo me ha ayudado no merece que lo trates así. Sé que es difícil de creer pero todo tiene una explicación...

-¡Suéltame demente!- Víctor se liberó agresivamente del agarre de Sherlock y este lo miró asustado.

-Ustedes...no sé quiénes sean ustedes pero están locos- se fue alejando dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Cuando me adoptaste no estabas seguro del todo, decías que era "muy lindo" pero tenías miedo de que muriera por ser el más pequeño de la camada. Ya habían adoptado a los demás, querían tirarme a la calle porque al ser un gato negro tenía menos probabilidades de que alguien me quisiera...pero tú... fuiste el primer humano que fue amable conmigo por eso no quise desprenderme de tu camisa azul con rayas hasta tener la certeza que me llevarías contigo.

 No pudiste ponerme collar hasta que crecí un poco más porque ninguno me quedaba de lo pequeño que era- metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo el  collar azul, se lo enseñó a Víctor que pareció sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaba- el día que me lo regalaste dijiste que esperabas que nunca tuviera que servir para su verdadero fin, me dijiste que no deseabas que me perdiera por nada del mundo...- en un nuevo ataque de ira, su antiguo dueño le arrebató el collar de la mano a Sherlock.

-¡Eres un enfermo acosador! ¡Un fenómeno! Sólo espiándome podrías saber algo así y esto -dijo gritando y agitando el collar en su mano- esto es la prueba de que algo le hicieron a mi gato...¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia afuera del callejón.

Antes de poder salir por completo un lujoso auto color negro le detuvo el paso. Del coche descendió el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes y su presencia, sin duda, sí que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, al menos así lo creyó el rubio.

 El pelirrojo se puso frente a Víctor e inmediatamente sus ojos atraparon los de Trevor, este se quedó paralizado.

-Ol-Vi-Dar.- profirió Holmes con una profunda y casi inhumana voz, acto seguido Víctor perdió el conocimiento.

-Es un hechicero…y no me di cuenta…-murmuro para sí mismo el pelinegro pero lo suficiente audible como para ser escuchado por John.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio pero sólo recibió una mirada aterrada del chico gato, aún así y sin importar el inminente peligro, John corrió al lado del cuerpo inerte del chico en el piso y procedió a verificar sus signos vitales...sólo se había desmayado. Su impulso médico podía más que cualquier resentimiento que tuviese hacia la persona.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó temeroso el rubio.

-Un hechizo, algo simple, olvidará lo que acaba de pasar...y también gran parte de su vida… ¿Porque me mira así Watson? A estas alturas ya nada debería sorprenderle.-respondió Mycroft frívolamente.  

-Pues...no…realmente no pero ¿Usted?-el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿No me veo lo suficientemente mágico?- su tono de voz era una combinación entre sarcasmo y enojo, el rubio sólo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Pues que lástima.- dijo Mycroft y lo miró fijamente, el rubio pudo notar una pizca de color rojizo en sus ojos y se quedó inmovilizado de inmediato. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, de pronto todo estaba girando, pudo escuchar un grito de súplica “Detente” decía aquella voz, una voz gruesa, de algún chico joven.

 Era una voz conocida, pero a la vez…desconocida…” ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ” Pensaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a sentirse adormilado “Él es especial, él es especial,” esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza sin encontrarle sentido alguno, y antes que la bruma del sueño lo venciera pudo ver unos hermosos ojos de varias tonalidades, tan bellos, pero estaban cristalizados por un paño de profunda tristeza.

* * *

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, hechicero?- preguntó Sherlock luego de ser casi arrastrado a las oficinas secretas de Mycroft Holmes. Este había ocupado lugar tras su escritorio y se miraban casi como si tuvieran un reto visual.

-¿Por qué asumes que quiero algo de ti?

-Es evidente, sé que romper con los Acuerdos entre los mundos tiene un castigo. La señora Luna me había advertido que de revelar mi identidad a Víctor, un hechicero anularía mi deseo automáticamente…pero sigo siendo humano…tú quieres algo y específicamente de mí ya que a todos los que tuvieron contacto conmigo les has borrado la memoria.- Mycroft sonrío con satisfacción.

-En efecto, creo que podrías ser de utilidad...o creía…un arranque de sentimentalismo te hizo romper un Acuerdo ¿Cómo podría confiarte Asuntos de Estado?

-No me importa ningún asunto, de ninguno de los mundos, sólo conviérteme en lo que era o mátame cualquiera que sea mi castigo, ya no me importa.-el pelinegro se oía derrotado.

-Los Acuerdos…-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y dándole la espalda mientras miraba un extraño cuadro de un paisaje montañoso que no parecía pertenecer a esta época-…se establecieron hace cientos de años para proteger tanto al mundo natural como al de los humanos y sin embargo cada cierto tiempo debo corregir las estupideces que cometen seres como tú.

-Se supone que eso es lo que los hechiceros deben hacer ¿No?

-Proteger los Acuerdos...-dijo Holmes aporreando su puño en el escritorio. Sherlock se sobresaltó.-…no es lo mismo que estar reparando los errores de haberlos roto.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me detuviste antes?- preguntó el pelinegro realmente intrigado.

-Parece que a tu benefactora le agradas…me impidió descubrir tu verdadera esencia hasta el último momento.

-La señora Luna…

-La misma…y parece que también le agrada tu amigo John.

-John… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por tu castigo.-Mycroft adoptó la postura más seria y tenebrosa posible, la postura de un juez apunto de dictar sentencia.- Sherlock, por violar los Acuerdos entre los mundos se te sentencia a vivir el resto de tus días como un ser humano, estarás bajo mi tutela.- el pelirrojo hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado.- y utilizaras tus dones para proteger los Acuerdos. Una vez terminado tu entrenamiento podrás volver a ver a tu amigo.

-¿Quieres decir…-el chico se incorporó- que podré volver a verlo?…yo creí…

-¿Qué te prohibiría verlo de por vida hundiéndote en la miseria por el resto de tus días? Ummm no, es demasiado cliché, además ella parece tener algún tipo de…plan.-volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto, mientras el chico gato se debatía entre estar enojado o agradecido.

* * *

 

Un año después:

John Watson era el tipo de estudiante universitario que a pesar de lo duro de la carrera de medicina siempre tenía notas sobresalientes, era admirado y querido a partes iguales por su amabilidad y por llevarse incluso con chicos de otras carreras; por ello a todos les hizo raro que no pudiera ver ni en pintura al campeón de Química Víctor Trevor y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

Según lo que el rubio le comentó a sus amigos, hace un año había salvado a un gato de un ataque de unos perros callejeros, lamentablemente el felino habría muerto en la veterinaria y cuando se enteró que el chico Trevor buscaba a su mascota le fue con la triste noticia, siendo por alguna razón atacado verbalmente por su antipática novia. John al ser un chico de buenas costumbres, se habría defendido caballerosamente pero aún así el chico Trevor quiso agarrarlo a golpes culpándolo también por la muerte de su mascota. Al menos eso es lo que recuerda que pasó, a veces tenía la extraña sensación de no recordar con claridad ese suceso. Últimamente había vuelto a escuchar de él ya que se había ido a los Estados Unidos después de romper con su novia.

Era el cotilleo de las chicas en los pasillos, a la par con otra personalidad de la que hablaban a diario desde hacía casi un mes: Sherlock Holmes, el antipático pero “hermoso” hermano del temido profesor Mycroft Holmes. Lo escuchaba por todo el campus sin importar de qué carrera eran, todos hablaban de él; decían que era guapísimo pero odioso, demasiado inteligente y bello para ser real, incluso les había escuchado decir que se le daba de detective ya que solía inmiscuirse en donde no lo llamaban para resolver algún enigma, de hecho también decían que él era el responsable de la ruptura de Víctor con su novia ya que había desenmascarado las múltiples infidelidades de ésta.

Molly Hopper le hablaba tanto de él que se encontraba harto, todos parecían fascinados o enojados con esta personalidad que hasta le habían entrado ganas de conocerlo, sólo para ver si era tan genial como lo describían. Se propuso ir al día siguiente al área de química para saludar a su amiga y de paso conocerlo.

Esa noche tuvo  un sueño repetitivo en el que una voz de una chica le decía “Él es especial, siempre lo ha sido, debes tener paciencia” Acompañado de la imagen borrosa de un chico al cual sólo podía verle los ojos…unos ojos multicolor… ¿Quién era?...no lo sabía. Ese sueño lo tenía de vez en cuando y cada que despertaba sentía que había olvidado algo importante. Esta vez el sueño fue algo distinto, la voz de la chica le cambió unas palabras al final de la frase “Él es especial, siempre lo ha sido. Cuida de él”

Ahora se encontraba corriendo en los pasillos, por culpa del extraño sueño del que no podía despertar se le había hecho tarde. ¡Y tenía un examen! Estaba a punto de llegar al aula cuando se percató que dos chicos tenían casi acorralado a un tercer chico. Se detuvo. ¿A caso eran Jim Moriarty y Sebastian Moran? Sólo los conocía de lejos pero eran reconocibles ¿No era Moran el delegado de tercer año de química? ¿Qué hacían en el área de medicina y porque parecían estar amenazando a un tercer chico? No alcanzaba a ver a la víctima pero supuso que era alguien menor que ellos. Respiró profundo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos pero no podía permitir que unos matones se aprovechen de la debilidad de otros. Sabía que perdería el examen pero aun así se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Aún así te quieres arriesgar a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, precioso?- le decía  Jim a su víctima mientras Moran sólo parecía fungir como guardaespaldas o perro faldero de Jim.  

-¿Se puede saber que hacen en el área de Medicina?- dijo el rubio prácticamente interponiéndose entre los bravucones.

-Ahh...tú eres… Watson, la estrella de rugby…wow las chicas tenían razón eres muy guapo.- dijo Moriarty mientras reía burlonamente, John se sonrojo pero apretó los puños, quería golpearlo.- no es asunto tuyo bebé, te sugiero que te vayas o perderás tu examen sobre huesos.

-Y yo les sugiero que regresen a su área o les romperé los huesos mientras los nombro uno a uno.- los ojos del rubio no mentían y Jim lejos de asustarse lo miró maravillado.

-Awwww el pequeño nos salió arisco…me agradan así…

-Jim…vámonos.- interrumpió Moran ante la evidente amenaza de John, estaba seguro que si Jim daba un paso más el rubio cumpliría sus palabras.

-Pfff que aburrido eres Seb.- Jim se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse junto a Moran.- Nos vemos luego hermosos.- ambos chicos se perdieron al doblar un pasillo y John se contenía enormemente de perseguirlo y romperle la cara.

-No pensé que ellos fueran unos imbé…ciles.- el rubio por fin volteó hacia la víctima y casi se queda sin aliento. El chico frente a él parecía un modelo de catálogo; alto y esbelto, piel blanca y unos rizos negros que parecían despeinados pero aun así le añadían un toque glamuroso. Usaba un abrigo oscuro a juego con una bufanda azul, aunque realmente no había frio, pero no fue todo ese conjunto lo que le sorprendió, sino aquellos ojos… imposible…esos ojos multicolor… ¿A caso lo conocía de algún lugar? No podría ser, jamás podría olvidar a alguien… ¿O sí?

-Me llamo Sherlock…Holmes…- el chico de rizos habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sonaba algo nervioso, le tendió la mano sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-John Watson.- respondió rápidamente y le estrechó la mano. En ese momento sintió un mareo, una voz retumbó en su cabeza “Cuida de él” y de inmediato alejó su mano de la otra.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?- preguntó preocupado el pelinegro, y el rubio sólo pensaba que su voz le resultaba familiar.

-No es nada, descuida.- dijo guardando la compostura aunque su corazón latía de prisa.- debe ser el cansancio por tanto examen, ya sabes, Medicina.- le sonrió y Sherlock le devolvió el gesto, jamás le había parecido hermosa la sonrisa de un hombre hasta ahora. ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía aunque no fuera así? Había algo oculto, algo que estaba seguro que tenía que ver con los extraños sueños repetitivos.

-Bien, me parece perfecto porque en unos mmm 5 segundos tendremos que salir corriendo…supongo que quieres saber qué problema tengo con Moriarty y Moran…si me sigues lo sabrás…

-¿Qué…?- y bien había terminado de formular la pregunta se dispararon las alarmas contra incendio y una estampida de alumnos comenzó a salir de las aulas llenando el pasillo.

-Vámonos.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía y comenzaba a correr. El rubio no lo pensó y le siguió. No entendía bien el sentimiento que le recorría sólo sentía que debía estar a su lado. Pasara lo que pasara.

 

“A tu lado para siempre”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales y agradecimientos: Bueno no tengo palabras para disculparme por el hiatus de 20 mil años que tuve jaja pero espero que hayan disfrutado un poquito tanto como yo disfruté al escribir, me disculpo igual por mis horrores ortográficos, no tengo beta T_T así que si hice sangrar los ojos de alguien sorry. Los agradecimientos van para ustedes hermosas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y llegar hasta aquí, me gustaría saber que les pareció y si desean alguna conti xD. Gracias a mi hermosa novia que me dio muchas de las ideas aquí plasmadas TE AMOOO. Espero te haya encantado bebe.


End file.
